


Boarding School Boys

by OneDirectionsErections



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Boarding School, Chaptered, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Fingerfucking, Frottage, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Louis and Harry are together but they have an understanding about the other sleeping with other boys, Louis can be kind of a shitty friend, Masturbation, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sex Talk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-09 22:58:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 32,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneDirectionsErections/pseuds/OneDirectionsErections
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is caught in a 'depraved' act by his disapproving parents and sent to Boarding School where he meets Louis Tomlinson and his friends. What will happen between the boys? Will their relationship be just about sex or will they end up falling for each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> There will be GIFs through out this story to better help visualize, mostly with sex. If you don't like that just ignore the (XXX)
> 
> Feel free to follow me and chat me up on Tumblr! [My Tumblr](http://direction-erections.tumblr.com) 

 

 

Harry sighs as he listens to his father go on and on about Boarding School. Wait let me re-phrase that... Harry sighs as he pretends to listen to his dad go on and on.  

What Harry is really thinking about its all the boys at Boarding School. He tries to tell his dad that he doesn't care about going to Boarding School, hell he'd rather go to school there. No girls in sight, is fine with him. Not that he has anything against girls. But the amount of girls that hit on him is ridiculous. Isn't it obvious that he isn't interested. He's not flamboyant by any means, but he thinks he's rather obvious. He's surprised it took his parents this long to find out. Even if the outcome didn't quite go how he thought it would.

"Harry?" Des calls out to his son. "Harry, are you even listening to me for Christ sakes?"

Harry shakes his head to get the thoughts out and looks at his father. "Of course I'm listening to you daddy. I am hanging on to every word." Harry replies sarcastically as he closes his eyes and tries to ignore his old man.

“You brought this upon yourself.” Des assures him. “You know why?”

“Because I like cock, dad.”  Harry arches a brow and stares at his father.

Des frowns and doesn’t think twice when he slaps his son. He looks at his child and can’t believe who he's turned into. The sinner he didn't raise him to be.

“Thanks dad.”  Harry rolls his eyes and rubs his cheek that is now stinging. “Are you done or do you want me to bend over your knee so you can get it all out?”

Des puts his hands over his face and mutters something to himself. Then he puts them on his hips and shakes his head before he startes walking to the door. “You are going to Boarding School and that’s final.” He tells Harry deflated.

Once Des is outside Harry sits on his bed smiling. Thinking of all the boys he would meet. And pretending like it didn’t affected him in the least that he was going to be away from his whole family, and that the reason he was being sent away was because his parents didn't approve of him. No, he was thinking about that at all.

*******

Louis was sitting on the steps of the school watching as the students came back from Christmas break. He saw old faces and new ones and for a moment wondered what it would be like to be one of them. To have a family that loved you and wanted you. Not everyone was at Boarding School because their parents were assholes and just sent them here cause they didn't want to deal with their problem children. He sighs and wills himself to stop those thoughts immediately. Fuck his family if they didn't want him. He could live without them, he would make his own family of friends and loved ones who would probably love him more then his parents did.

Louis is about to get up and go back inside, but stops, watching one of the new students. He licks his lips as a curly haired boy turns around and gives him a perfect view of his ass and wonderfully long legs. The black skinny jeans he is wearing fit him perfectly. Louis smirks thinking of the things he could do to that ass.

"See something you like, yea?" The curly haired boy asks from where he gathering his bags. 

Louis is brought out of his thoughts, not realizing the boy was in front of him now. And now that he is Louis has the chance to get a real good look at him. Tall lanky body with enough muscle. Dark brown curls incasing his gorgeous face. With almost emerald green eyes that were sharp and stunning. Louis could get lost in those eyes. And full pouty lips.

"Uh... Um..." Louis has trouble getting proper words out as the brunet starts grabbing his bags and walking up the stairs. 

"Having trouble speaking?" Harry asks.  "You most be one of those Special Ed students here." Harry smirks to himself and continues walking up the stairs, making his way into his dorm building.

Louis follows Harry. He smiles liking Harrys' attitude. He had been caught off guard. No one usually talks to him like that.

"So what's your name, Curly?" Louis asks him smiling.

"Curly?" Harry asks cocking his head to one side, looking at Louis with a raised brow.

"Well, you have curly hair." Louis points out.

Harry grins and keeps on walking. Louis sighs and goes to follow him again. "Are you going to keep following me like a lost puppy?" Harry asks. Louis stops walking and Harry looks back and smirks.

"Be still my heart." Louis says as they stand in front of one of the many rooms on the floor. Harry had been here before with his parents to take a tour and find out where his room was. His roommate hadn't been there last time, he wondered who he'd be stuck with. Harry shakes his head and rolls his eyes. He couldn't believe that this gorgeous guy was following him. Boarding school wasn't looking so bad. When he gets to his room he pulls his key out, unlocks and opens the door and throws his things inside. He looks at Louis and smiles from ear to ear, dimples forming on his cheeks. Louis' heart skips a beat when they appear.

"It's Harry." Harry says and starts to close the door. He's so glad his dad is an asshole and didn't offer to help him settle in. He might not have been able to meet Louis.

"Don't you want to know mine?" Louis asks.

Harry chuckles and closes the door in Louis' face. Louis is stunned to say the least. He's about to turn and leave when he realizes that Harry just went into his room.  He smirks and grabs the door handle, walking inside. What are the odds!?

"What are you doing?"  Harry asks surprised, but more curious.

"This is my room."  Louis informs him as he closes the door.

"Are you serious?"  Harry asks in disbelief and then turns around.

Harry walks further inside the room he is sharing with the other boy. The room is actually pretty big, bigger than he imagined Boarding School rooms to be. There is a nice size 'living room' area as soon as you walk in the room, then two adjoining rooms… The bedroom, which has both beds in it, and a bathroom.  Harry walks over to the side of the room that didn't have shit all over it and drops his bags by the bed.

"I can find out whose room it is without any help, thank you very much." Harry then walks over to the occupied side of the room and opens a book with papers in it, obviously homework. He starts to look threw them. 

"What are you-?" Louis is cut off. 

"It's nice to meet you... Louis Tomlinson." Harry smiles and puts the book back where he found it.

Louis stares at Harry for a few seconds trying to decide whether to be mad or amused at the curly haired boy.  He ends up smiling and sitting on his bed.

"What?"  Harry asks, ruffling his hair with his hand, before pushing his fringe to the side. "Why do you keep staring at me?"

"I'm not staring at you mate."  Louis tried to defend himself. When in all honesty he couldn't take his eyes off the other boy.

"Yes you are. But it's okay… I wouldn't be able to take my eyes off me either."  Harry tells him, smiling wide, showing off his dimples again.

"Well, shit. Aren't we a little too cocky?"  Louis asks chuckling. Liking the brunet more and more as the minutes passed by.

"What about you, Louis Tomlinson?"  Harry asks.  "Aren't you a little conceited in the slightest?"

Louis stays silent, a little smile playing on his lips. Louis licks his lips and leans back against his headboard. "It's true... I'm hot as shit." Louis says it as if it was the most common thing to say. "But... Enough about me... Let's talk about you." Louis rests his head in his hand. "Why are you here? It's not usual for the school to get so many newbies in the middle of the year. What's your story?"

\--------------

_Harry ran his hands over Nick's shoulders, the guy he had brought home from school.  He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of being inside the dark haired man.  He was loving every minute of it._

_"Fuck." Nick cried out._

_"Shhh." Harry told him. "Just take deep breaths."_

_Nick nodded and soon enough they were moving together.  Harry grabbed Nick's cock and started jerking him off.  He smiled when Nick groaned and splashed his cum all over the covers.  He moaned out as Nick's anal muscles squeezed him hard and he came seconds later._

_"Harry? What time-" Des said as he opened his sons door._

_"Oh fuck!" Harry yelled when he saw his father, pulling out of Nick harshly and pushing him off the bed._

_"What the fuck is this?" Des asked anger in his eyes as he steped further into the bedroom._

_"What the fuck does it look like dad?" Harry answered back as he threw Nick his clothes. Harry smiled apologetically at Nick as he watched him flee from the room and frowned when his father came closer._

_Des slapped Harry across his face hard. "I will not have a faggot for a son!" He shouted in Harry's face. They heard Anne call them from downstairs. "Be down in a minute Anne." Des yelled back down to his wife. Then Des turned back to Harry. "Get dressed now. We'll discuss your depraved actions later…."_

\--------------

Harry sits on the bed that was on his side and looks at Louis not sure what to tell him.  He looks at the floor and smiles. "I was giving my parents trouble. They couldn't handle it… So here I am."  Harry says matter of factly.

"Parent's always do that. They solve their problems by sending you away."  Louis said. "The further away, the better. And they're supposed to love you unconditionally. Yea right. I've had friends that treat me better then my fucking parents do." 

Harry frowns noticing the hurt that Louis' words carry. He gets up and walks over to Louis. He sits down next to the brunet and smiles.

"What's your story?"  Harry asks just above a whisper.   

Louis smiles and moves closer to Harry. Harry arches a brow and waits to see what Louis is going to do. The brunet losses himself in the pair of green eyes and before he knows it they were kissing or more like he was kissing Harry. Louis pulls back and sees Harry's shocked face.

"What?"  Louis asks, forehead furrowed.

"N-nothing." Harry tells him quickly, stammering slightly.

"Was that your first kiss?" Louis asks smirking, yet somewhat shocked if it was.

"Of course not." Harry laughs. It really wasn’t but Louis had left him stunned, in a good way. "I've kissed guys before." Harry grabs Louis by the back of the neck, pulling him closer and kisses him hard.

"Ugh..."  Louis was the one surprised this time.

"You wanna have some fun?" Harry asks as he pushes Louis back on the bed. Louis smiles and licks his lips as Harry gets on top of him, straddling his waist. **[(xxx)](http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mabgdbcDbI1rdxa6to1_500.gif)** He stands corrected as Harry licks, nibbles and kisses his neck… His hands roaming all over Louis' body. Louis is getting harder by the second.

"S-shit…" Louis breathes and flips them over, gaining the dominance battle they seem to be in.

"Ello!" Niall shouts as he comes inside the dorm room without knocking.

"Fuck!" Harry hisses and pushes Louis of him.

"Louis?" Niall calls out.

"Friend of yours?" Harry asks as he scoots away from the other boy. Louis just groans, throwing himself back down on the bed frustrated.

"Oh there you are." Niall smiles when he sees Louis. "I'm here to give Harry Styles a tour of the school." The boys Irish accent is the first thing Harry notices.

Louis sighs and shakes his head. He can't fucking believe his luck.

"Oh..." Niall notices the flush look on Louis' face and sees Harry fixing his shirt. "But I see you've already started." Niall grins and winks at Louis. "Louis you know better than to do anything during the day... You didn't even fucking lock your door you twat. Have I taught you nothing mate?" Niall rolls his eyes. 

"Oh my God..." Harry laughs as he sits next to Louis. "You are sooooo gay." He smiles at the boy in front of him. 

"Hey… It happens. But I don't like to define myself to a label." Niall shrugs at Harry.

Harry just raises his eyebrow and looks at Louis, he wants the boy so badly. He smiles thinking that he can have Louis anytime he wants since they are sharing a room.

"So, about that tour?"  Harry asks getting up, knowing that Louis is going to be pissed. Yea he already had a tour, but that was from the Dean of the school. It was very educational and boring. Harry had hardly listened at all. Niall could probably fill him in on shit he actually wanted to know about.

"Haaaaaarry."  Louis whines protestingly, not wanting Harry to leave.

Niall laughs and puts his arm around Harry's shoulder. "It’s not fun at all. I bet you'd prefer to stay here."  Niall says wiggling his eyebrows before looking over at Louis. 

"No, it's okay." Harry tells him. "I really want to know about the school." He says teasingly. Hoping to get Louis all riled up.

Louis throws himself back on the bed again, shaking his head. He hears the door closing and he swears that he's going to kill Harry, after he fucks him.  He smiles and closes his eyes remembering Harry's full and taunting lips. Louis groans as he feels his cock start to stir. He gets up quickly and decides to catch up with Niall and Harry. The faster they ended the tour, the faster he can fuck the curly haired boy.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be GIFs through out this story to better help visualize, mostly with sex. If you don't like that just ignore the (XXX)
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://direction-erections.tumblr.com) 

 

 

Louis and Harry came back to the room exhausted. Niall did give Harry a tour of the whole school, one he actually paid attention to, and then he introduced Harry to some friends, which they all chatted to for a while. Then they went to eat in the dining hall because Harry said he was hungry. And now they were back and Louis couldn't stop thinking about what was going to happen next.   
￼  
"That was kind of fun." Harry says, meaning it. Louis' friends were interesting.   
￼  
"Yeah." Louis agrees, eager to burn off the food he'd just eaten.  
￼  
"You're friends told me some pretty interesting things." Harry tells him smiling.  
￼  
"Like?" Louis answer with a questioning look on his face.  
￼  
Harry laughs and Louis just arches a brow. He feels a strange feeling in his chest each time he hears Harry laugh.  
￼  
"Like you are a complete and total asshole." Harry informs him.  
￼  
Louis just stares at him waiting for Harry to tell him something else. "Anything else?" Louis asks waiting to be told something he didn't already know.  
￼  
Harry laughs harder, dimples appearing. "That you're a slut." Harry tilts his head to the side.  
￼  
Louis' face was expressionless. "Aren't my friends the best?!" He asks in mocking surprise.  
￼  
"Is it true?"  Harry asks walking up to him.  
￼  
Louis licks his lips and looks away.  
￼  
"What the fuck do you care? It's not your fucking business." Louis tells him.  
￼  
Harry throws his arms around Louis' neck. "I don't care." Harry tells him nonchalantly. "So, are we going to do this or what?"  
￼  
Louis smiles and grabs Harry around his waist. Harry kisses him hard and his hands quickly move to grab at Louis' ass. Louis pushes him back slightly and laughs. "How long have you’ve wanted to do that?" Louis asks huskily.  
￼  
Harry shrugs, even though the other boys amazing ass has been on his mind since they met. "Make sure you lock the door." Harry tells him, hoping to prevent anymore interruptions.  
￼  
Louis smiles and leaves their bedroom to lock the door. He goes back to their room and grins wickedly when he sees Harry in only his briefs, leaning back on his elbows on his bed. Louis can feel his cock getting harder if that's possible. He walks inside the room and Harry gets up quickly.  
￼  
"I think you're a little overdressed for the occasion, Lou."  Harry tells him seductively.  
￼  
Louis bites his lower lip and watches Harry as he starts to strip. He whips his shirt over his head in a quick motion, throwing it on the floor, and toes his shoes and socks off. Louis moves to unbutton his jeans, but Harry stops him.  
￼  
"I wanna do it..." Harry beckons Louis over to him.  
￼  
When Louis is right in front of the curly haired boy, Harry starts to pull Louis' maroon colored skinny jeans down. He quirks an eyebrow at Louis, noticing the other boy wasn’t wearing any underwear as soon as he stared to see the patch of light brown pubic hair. Harry smiles to himself and pulls Louis' pants down the rest of the way.   
￼  
Harry licks his lips involuntarily at the size of Louis. "Big boy..." Harry comments on it, his heartbeat picking up its pace. It had to be around 8 inches with some serious girth to it.  
￼  
Louis grins and runs his hands up Harry’s bare chest to his neck and tugs on Harry shaggy hair before gently pushing the curly haired boy to his knees.   
￼  
Harry never takes his eyes off Louis as he starts to lightly kiss and nibble on Louis' lower stomach. When Harry sucks on Louis' hipbone he hear the brunet moan.  
￼  
Louis' head tilts back as he lets the pleasure take over him. His hipbones have always been a seriously sensitive spot for him. He places one hand in Harry's hair and the other on his shoulder to steady himself. Harry teases him, licking just between the base of his shaft and his thigh, but not touching his cock. "Harry... Come onnnn..." Louis groans as Harry scratches his fingernails over the other boys ass cheeks. "Suck me off already…" Louis is getting impatient.  
￼  
Harry smiles and dips his tongue into Louis' navel teasingly, wanting Louis to beg for him a little more. "What do you want Louis?" Harry asks with lust coursing through his voice and body. "Tell me how you want it..."  
￼  
Louis starts to shake from the intensity he feels from Harry’s hands and words. How the hell was he going to feel when they start fucking? His legs get a little uncomfortable from standing, so he moves to sit on the bed, pulling Harry by the hair with him. He sits on the edge of the bed and spreads his legs, waiting for Harry to suck him off. "Suck my cock Harry..." Louis says as demanding as he can right now. "Wrap your perfect lips around it." Louis runs his thumb over Harry's lips. A chill runs through him when Harry's tongue swipes his digit. "You know you want it..." Louis grabs his dick at the base forming a tight grip around it, pumping it slowly.  
￼  
Harry pushes Louis' hand away and uses his own. He looks up at Louis and licks his lips as he moves closer to the leaking member. He then buries his nose in Louis' pubes taking in the man's scent. He moves his head just until he reaches Louis' sac and starts to lick at the the brunet's balls.   
￼  
"Fuck."  Louis gasps, his body starting to fidget, hips starting to roll at their own accord.  
￼  
Harry smiles as he slowly jerks Louis. Louis can't take it anymore. He desperately wants Harry's mouth on his cock.  
￼  
"Stop fucking teasing Harry."  Louis practically growls.  
￼  
"Or what?"  Harry asks as his tongue sneaks out to lick the tip of Louis' cock. Louis' eyes close immediately and he throws his head back, mouth falling open in a silent moan. He feels Harry's mouth around his cock, starting to suck him inch by inch and little smile forms on his lips but not for long when Harry hollows his cheeks and takes all of Louis in his mouth, slowing deep-throating him. **[(xxx)](http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mbhvhvhC151rog67ko1_500.gif)**  
￼  
"Fuck!" Louis hisses, his hand grabbing a fistful of the bedspread. "That's it... That's what I want."  
￼  
Harry was seriously enjoying himself, after all he was doing something he loved… To suck cock. It really is an art form. And he's made it his personal business to only do his best. He looks up at Louis, seeing the other boy watching him, the look in his eyes… Harry knew he was doing a great job.    
￼  
Louis looks down and the air is sucked right out of his lungs. He has never seen anything more beautiful in his life. Harry on his knees with his mouth wrapped around Louis' cock was breathtaking. His hands move to Harry's head, his fingers tangle in the dark and curly strands. He knows how close he is to ecstasy and he doesn't want to turn back.  
￼  
Harry stops and pulls back. His mouth once again starts giving attention to Louis' balls, sucking them into his mouth. Louis opens his eyes momentarily wanting Harry to keep on sucking his cock.  
￼  
"W-what are you doing?"  Louis asks out of breath.  
￼  
Harry doesn't answer, he just sucks two fingers into his mouth and gets them wet and dripping with saliva. Then he licks Louis' cock from it's base to the tip as he pushes his index finger inside of Louis.  
￼  
"Fuck!"  Louis groans loudly.  
￼  
Louis' upper body falls back on the bed. He takes deep breaths trying to control himself. Then he feels his hole stretching more when Harry pushes in another finger and he starts losing all control rapidly. Harry once again starts to suck Louis' hard cock into his mouth.  
￼  
"H-harry."  Louis moans.  
￼  
Harry pulls away and looks at Louis.  
￼  
"You're already moaning for me."  Harry says in a husky and low voice. "Just the way I like it." A grin spreads across the Louis' face. "I'm gonna fuck you sooooo good." Harry's fingers continue to assault Louis' asshole.  
￼  
"What?" Louis asks taken aback, his whole body tensing up.  
￼  
Harry stops fingering Louis and looks at him. "What's wrong Lou?" Harry asks, slowing pulling his fingers out with caution so he wouldn't hurt Louis.  
￼  
"I'm a top."  Louis tells him, dead serious.  
￼  
"I'm a top."  Harry says with just as much force.  
￼  
Louis closes his eyes and counts to ten. There was no way he could have so much bad luck in one single day.  
￼  
"I guess… We should stop." Harry tells him, moving to sit back on his knees.  
￼  
"What the fuck are you smoking?" Louis asks. "After all that. Are you serious?"  
￼  
"I'm not bottoming for you."  Harry tells him.  
￼  
"Have you ever before?"  Louis asks.  
￼  
"Yea. When I lost my virginity."  Harry tells him, trying to keep a straight face. "Have you?"  
￼  
Louis sighs completely and utter frustrated. He runs his hands through his hair. The conversation wasn't getting them anywhere. Harry smiles knowing that he was only joking but he wasn't telling Louis that... Not yet.  
￼  
"Maybe..." Louis says slowly.  
￼  
"Maybe what?" Harry asks raising a brow.  
￼  
"…You can make an exception." Louis ask him hopefully.  
￼  
Harry laughs shortly  
￼  
"Why don't you?"  Harry asks him.  
￼  
Louis yells in frustrated dramatics. Harry gets up from the floor and sits next to Louis on the bed with a meek smile.  
￼  
"I'm sorry. I'm not used to bottoming." Harry explains.  
￼  
"Sorry is bullshit." Louis says.  
￼  
Harry leans forward and kisses under Louis' jaw. "What are you doing?"  Louis asks, pulling away from the other boy so he can see his face.  
￼  
"Kissing you?" Harry says in a question, when it was absolutely obvious what he'd been doing.  
￼  
"What for? We have a big problem here and all you can think about is kissing?" Louis asks getting a little angry.  
￼  
Harry moves his mouth back to Louis' neck. His tongue sneaking out and licking Louis until he get to the brunet's earlobe and then nibbles it. "I was only joking."  Harry whispers. "You can fuck me."  
￼  
Louis pushes Harry back on the bed and quickly gets on top of him. "You are going to pay for that."  Louis growls, gripping onto Harry's hips.  
￼  
Harry puts the back of his hand to his forehead and looks away from Louis. "Punish me you big bad man."  Harry says dramatically.  
￼  
Louis smirks and bites Harry on the shoulder hard.  
￼  
"Fuck!"  Harry hisses.  
￼  
"That's what you get."  Louis says, reaching for the waistband of Harry's briefs, pulling them down his long legs and throwing them somewhere on the floor. He pushes Harry's legs open, getting in between them and rubbing their hard cocks together. **[(xxx)](http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mbtfou2cf21ri1884o1_400.gif)** He licks Harry's lips and he wants to make Harry finish what he started but he wants to be inside the curly haired boy too much. He smiles thinking that Harry could suck him off later. He reached for a condom in his nightstand drawer and rips it open in a hurry. Louis rolls it on his cock and looks at Harry with a smirk on his face.  
￼  
"Where's the lube?" Harry asks, feeling like he's not gonna like the answer. He doesn't bottom too often so he's not too sure how he's going to like this experience.  
￼  
"I'm going to punish you... Remember."  Louis tells him as he turns Harry around. He kissed Harry's shoulder.  He smiles when Harry shudders. His tongue leaving a wet, shiny line of spit from Harry's neck until it reached Harry's ass. **[(xxx)](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_machprKSXT1r7l0flo7_250.gif)** He parts Harry's globes and dives in for Harry's hole. Harry whimpers and grips the pillow he's holding to his chest. He loves what Louis is doing to him. He's becoming nothing but a puddle under Louis' expert tongue. Louis laps at Harry's hole enjoying Harry's gasps of pleasure.  He starts sucking around the edges of the little orifice and grabs Harry's hips so the curly haired boy couldn't move.  He knew he was doing a great job torturing the taller man.  
￼  
"Fuck-uck-uck."  Harry whimpers when Louis stiffens his tongue and pushes it ever so slowly inside. Slight, lifting teasing jabs.  
￼  
"Did you say something?"  Louis asks, smirking.  
￼  
"Yes!" Harry hisses. "Fuck me Louis!" Harry is getting impatient.  
￼  
"Mmm, not yet."  Louis tells him and once again buried his face in Harry's ass, making the other boy whine in pleasure.   
￼  
Louis doesn't stop until he knows that Harry's ready for him.  Louis pushes the taller boy over, onto his back and places his left leg on his shoulders.  He positions himself at Harry's entrance and in once swift motion he pushes into Harry.  
￼  
"Oh, motherfucker!"  Harry yells, eyes slamming shut, mouth falling open, fists gripping the sheets, anal muscles squeezing Louis' cock.  
￼  
"Never fuck with me, Harry."  Louis told him.  
￼  
Harry smiles and throws his arms around Louis.  He pulls him close and kisses him hard, tongues invading each others mouths. He then grips Louis' cock as tight as he can inside of him and bites Louis' lip hard enough to draw blood.  
￼  
"Fuck!"  Louis growls and licks his lip to sooth the bite.  
￼  
"Never fuck with me, Louis."  Harry smirks cockily at the brunet above him, giving back everything Louis is giving him. When Louis would thrust wildly, Harry would meet him in the middle. Thrust for thrust.  
￼  
Louis looks at the curly haired boy and knows that he found someone like himself. Someone who'd understand him and be there for him.  He was going to love having Harry around.  Pulling his face back slowly he sees that Harry’s eyes are closed. Louis pulls out almost all the way, only the tip of his cock is left inside, before he snaps his hips forward, bottoming out inside of Harry. The look of pure ecstasy on Harry face is enough to make Louis stomach churn.  
￼  
"So beautiful." Louis whispers to himself.  
￼  
"What?"  Harry asks not sure if he'd heard Louis say something.  
￼  
Louis just kisses Harry. His hands roam over Harry's chest, rubbing Harry's already erect nipples. Louis wasn't sure what he was feeling; it was never this good with anyone else.  
￼  
"Oh God Louis… Lou… I'm so close." Harry pants like a cat in heat, sweat completely drenching his body. "Slow down. St-stop for a minute..." Harry claws at Louis' back and is sure it's going to leave a mark. "I don't want to cum yet..."  
￼  
Louis puts both hands on either side of Harry’s head for leverage and slows down to an almost complete stop. He feels Harry's walls tightening around him as he falters, so he rests his forehead against Harry's. Harry leans up and licks at Louis' lips, but every time Louis' tongue reaches for Harry's he moves his mouth away, teasing Louis. The smaller boy takes hold of Harry's chin and holds it firmly in place. He licks the little dip between Harry's upper lip and nose, before he crashes his mouth onto Harry's and twists his tongue with Harry's. **[(xxx)](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mb5cgjModj1regdu0o1_500.gif)**  
￼  
Louis's hips start to accelerate their pace.  He wants to cum so badly but he wants Harry to first.  His hand finds Harry's cock and he starts to pump at a steady pace.  Harry's hand flies to his cock and the two of them work together to get him off. They never break their heated kiss. Their sweaty bodies move together, their moans and the slapping of skin against skin are the only things that can be heard in the room.   
￼  
Then Louis feels Harry's walls gripping him almost painfully tight and he knows Harry is cumming. Harry moans loudly but it dies in Louis' mouth and only muffles are heard. Louis pulls his mouth away from Harry and drops his head on the bed next to Harry’s as his orgasm starts to take over, a rough scream escaping his throat. He feels Harry's warm cum covering his hand and then he losses all coherent thought for a few seconds. When he opens his eyes again his senses jump back into his body.  He sees Harry's pink cheeks and swollen lips. He hears Harry and himself breathing hard.  He smells the cum in the air and all he can do is smile.  He brings his palm up to Harry's mouth and licks his lips.  
￼  
"Lick it."  Louis tells him.   
￼  
Harry does and then looks up at Louis.  
￼  
"Want a taste?" Harry asks him sexily.  
￼  
Louis smiles and dives in for a sloppy kiss. All tongues and saliva and cum. His tongue parts Harry's lips as he searches for the taste that was offered to him.  
￼  
"Mmm..."  Louis moans and licks at Harry's lips, making sure he got it all. "That was... Fucking amazing..." Louis rests his body on top of Harry's and closes his eyes when he feels Harry running his hands up and down his back soothingly. Louis doesn't think he's ever felt so content in his life; he buries his face into Harry neck and inhales deeply.  
￼  
Harry chuckles and runs his hand from Louis' back to Louis' hair. Then starts to play with it slowly, twisting it with his finger tips  
￼  
"Am I squishing you?" Louis mumbles against Harry's neck, and then yawns.  
￼  
"I like it..." Harry whispers and grabs the blanket that’s next to them. "You're tired." Harry states as he covers himself and Louis up with the blanket, so their naked bodies won't be exposed while they slept.  
￼  
Louis nods his head and pulls out of Harry carefully and slowly, tying off the condom and throwing it in the trash, before he moves as close to Harry as he can get.  He rests his head back on Harry’s chests and falls asleep almost immediately. Harry stays awake just a little bit longer, watching the beautiful man before him sleep so peacefully.   
￼


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There will be GIFs through out this story to better help visualize, mostly with sex. If you don't like that just ignore the (XXX)
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://direction-erections.tumblr.com) 

 

 

Harry wiggles around then stop when he feels heavy weight on half his body. He looks at Louis, his arms wrapped around him, it makes him smile and snuggle in closer. He can't believe the night they had. He remembers something and looks at his watch and curses when he sees the time. He is so fucked. He sits up quickly and pushes Louis away as carefully as he can but ends up throwing Louis onto the floor.  
   
"What the fuck!" An angry Louis gets up and glares at the curly haired boy while rubbing his hip where he fell. "What the hell is your problem Harry?"   
   
"I was just trying to move out from under you." Harry rolls his eyes and stands up from the bed. "I'm late for my first class." Harry moves toward the door. He may not be the perfect student by any means, but even Harry knew fucking up on his first day wasn't the best idea.   
   
"And why the fuck do I have to pay for that?" Louis follows Harry into the bathroom.   
   
 "I didn't do it on purpose, Louis." Harry explains as he starts the shower. Testing the temperature before stepping under the spray of warm water. Louis smiles and gets in with Harry.   
   
 "What are you doing?" Harry asks putting his hands on his hips. "I don't have time for this right now Lou."   
   
 "Saving water?"  Louis asks with a raised brow and a sexy pout.   
   
 Slowly Harry smiles and then chuckles. "I am going to be so fucking late."   
   
 "That's okay. You can always claim some children in monkey suits mugged you, or you were abducted by anal probing aliens…" At that Louis winks at Harry. "Or that you fell down a well, or that you simply got a little lost." Louis says sweetly as he pushes Harry down to his knees.  "Round 2." He states and bites his bottom lip, looking at Harry.   
   
 Harry licks the tip of Louis' cock, chuckling at the affect he seemed to have on the other boy and thought he just might want to get lost... With Louis.  
   
*******  
   
"God Louis, I'm going to kill you!" Harry yells as he searches through his things for his uniform.   
   
 Louis just laughs and throws himself on Harry's bed, a towel wrapped around his waist. "No you're not."   
   
 "Yes I am." Harry states flatly. "We're not fucking anymore." Harry says with seriousness in his voice. "Thanks to you and your fucking dick I'm going to be late!"    
   
 Louis' mouth falls open and he sits up quickly, facing Harry. "What?!" Louis looks hurt and it takes all Harry has not to laugh. "It's not my fault. You seemed more then willing when you were going down on me!"   
   
 "Yea well, just the blowjob I could have handled..." Harry sits next to Louis and put his socks on. "But the fuck and your hand job is what's making me late." Harry has no idea why he likes to play with Louis like this but it's so funny and the look on the brunets face gets to him every time.   
   
 "You know you wanted it." Louis says seductively, sliding closer to the taller boy.   
   
 When Louis' hand reaches for Harry, he pushes it away. "No Louis, school work is a very important matter and is more so than fucking your brains out." Harry stands up and walks over to the mirror.   
   
 Louis was hurt by what the curly haired boy said and opens his mouth to say something when he sees Harry burst into fits of hysterical laughter. Harry had gotten Louis again, and the brunet knew it. He just throws a shoe at Harry and tells him he's an asshole.   
   
When Harry is finished getting dressed he moves to where Louis is still just sitting on the bed and leans down to give him a mind blowing kiss.  "Laters."  Harry smiles and makes sure to close the door behind him.   
   
 Louis sits with his mouth hanging open for a couple seconds, just staring after Harry, before he closes it and shakes his head. He frowns, not believing he is acting like an idiot.  He slowly stands up and moves around the room, gathering his uniform. The students were pretty lucky in the sense that the school wasn't too crazy about being absolutely perfect with the uniform. As long as you had the basics on, you could do whatever you wanted with it. And they gave you a couple options of what you could wear. Today Louis went for the standard pale blue skinny pants and white long sleeved button-up with dark blue suspenders and beige boots. After giving himself the once over and fixing his hair the way he liked, he made his way to the door. He needed to get to class. He was already late.  
   
*******  
   
 "Mr. Tomlinson…" The professor says when Louis got to his Math class.  "You are late."   
   
 "Yeah, it won't happen again." Louis bypasses the teacher, not in the slightest interested in what he has to say, and goes to sit down next to Niall at the back of the class.   
   
 "Let's hope not." The teacher tells him before continuing with the class.     
   
 "So?" Niall arches a brow. "How'd you spend your night then?"   
   
 Louis smirks and tries to ignore a practically bouncing Niall.   
   
 "Come on. You have to tell me." Niall pleads. "I'm dying to know." Niall wouldn't call himself a gossip, he just liked to know what was going on in his friends sex lives. He would never divulge anything his close friends told him. But he did love hearing anything they were willing to share.  
   
"Know what?" Zayn asks pretending to be writing his notes of what the teacher was saying. Zayn was sitting at the desk on the other side of Louis. The three of them always sat together in all of the classes they were in.   
   
 "Louis has a new roommate who… I'm not gonna lie, is sexy as hell… Harry." Niall informs their friend. "You should have seen them yesterday.  They were all over each other." Zayn looks to Louis and raises an eyebrow, surprised at his best friend.   
   
 "I was not." Louis protests, leaning back further in his chair. He really didn't want to get into the topic of Harry with his best friends. He and Harry were just getting to know each other. Yea, roommates who had fucked and were still getting to know each other.   
   
 "Sorry." Niall smiles from ear to ear. "Sometimes I forget that you live in denial mate."   
   
 Zayn smirks and shakes his head at their blond friend. "Did you fuck him then?"   
   
 "What do you think?" Louis asks arching a brow at Zayn. His friends knowing him well enough to know the answer.   
   
 "Are you done with him then?" Niall asked licking his lips.   
   
 Louis glares at him. He doesn't want anyone touching his curly haired boy. Whoa where the hell did that come from? He sighs and throws his head back, wondering how come Harry was affecting him so much so soon. "Whatever." Louis says, and turning in his seat to look at the front of the class. He was not having this conversation.    
   
 Niall smiles and knows that there is something different about Harry. He can't wait to get on Louis' nerves because of it.  
   
*******  
   
When the bell rang for second period Harry moves as quickly as he can, he wasn't used to the school at all and he wanted to give himself enough time to get to his next class without getting lost again. Thank god the teachers gave new students a few days to get used to the school and its grounds. Harry was lost in thought as he watches out for his next classroom. He doesn't notice the handsome boy next to him.   
   
 "Do you know where you're going mate?" The stranger asks.  
   
Harry looks over and smiles meekly at him, he has light sandy brown hair and smooth tan skin, and what looks to be a birthmark on his neck. Harry smiles at the boy who looks to be in the same grade, "I think I'm going in the right direction."  
   
"Let me see your schedule." The other boy reaches for it and smiles. "I'm Liam by the way."  
   
"I'm Harry. It's nice to meet you." Harry looks the guy up and down and licks his lips. The teenage boy really was sweetly handsome. Soft eyes and an endearing, crooked smile.  
   
 Liam knows that Harry is checking him out. Makes Liam feel rather nice that such a good looking boy thought enough of him to check him out. He smiles knowing that the only reason he had stopped to help Harry was because the tall boy was hot.  “You and I have the next class together."   
   
"Oh cool."  Harry says.   
   
"After it I can show you over to your other classes, if you'd like?"  Liam gives back Harry his schedule.   
   
The two of them start walking to the class. Liam and Harry smile, laugh and talk like they've been friends forever. He thought the curly haired boy was great.  
   
"Hey 'der."  Niall says when he walks up to Harry and Liam.  
   
"Hi, Niall." Harry smiles at the blond boy. "How are you doing?"   
   
"Good mate." Niall looks at Liam and arches a brow. "So you've met our boy Harry have ya Liam?"  
   
Liam smiles and nods.  
   
"He's great, in'he?" Niall asks rhetorically.   
   
Liam nods again and looks at Harry who was staring down the hall. Liam turns around to see Louis walking towards them with Zayn, the two talking in their own little universe. Liam rolls his eyes and puts his arm around Harry's shoulder.  "Someone you should steer clear of mate." He whispers, nodding in the direction of Louis, as he moves closer to them.  
   
Harry frowns, tired of hearing everyone tell him to stay away from Louis.  
   
"What do we have here then?" Louis asks smirking. "Lookie, Zayn, it's your ex."   
   
Zayn looks at the floor. He doesn't have anything to say to Liam.   
   
Louis stops and stands in front of Liam and bites his lower lip. He then smirks and shakes his head.  "I am going to let this one go. Really… Cause I'm not such an unreasonable person. But next time you put your arms around young Harold here you better be wishing to die." He pushes Liam's arm off of Harry's shoulder and pulls Harry to him by the front of his shirt. He smiles widely at the curly haired boy and kisses him hard for everyone to see. **[(xxx)](http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lvgbr3begt1qk2eeao10_250.gif)**  
   
 "Daaaaaamn." Niall hollers. "I should have bet something like this was going to happen."   
   
Zayn frowns not liking what he's seeing. He couldn't believe that Louis was acting so overprotective and possessive over the tall boy. He chances a glance at Liam who is glaring at Louis, looking like he wanted to slap the brunet.    
   
 "We're gonna be late for class."  Niall says opening the door to the classroom.   
   
Louis pulls back and smiles, he kisses Harry one more time, then turns to glare at Liam.  "Let's go."  He and Harry walk into the class room and sit in the two empty seats in the back left hand corner. Their heads were bowed down together, obviously whispering to one another, making the gang wonder what they were talking about.   
   
 "Probably who will be the top in there next round of fucking." Liam says somewhat bitter.   
   
"I think it'll be Harry." Niall puts in his two cents and when he sees Liam and Zayn looking at him like he was crazy he replies, "You didn't see them yesterday; Harry's got some control over that boy. I'll bet Harry fucks Louis by the end of the week."   
   
"No way." Zayn says. "Louis never bottoms."   
   
Niall raises his eyebrows and laughs. "That’s what you think." At Zayn and Liam's shocked expression Niall further explains, "Louis had to have lost his virginity..." The boys think about it. "And Louis and I talk about sex all the time. But I'm sworn to secrecy. I'm not saying Louis' not the top we all know and love, but he takes it just like we all do." Niall looks over at Louis and Harry still talking, thinking it's about time Louis found someone. "He just hides it well."  
   
"Very." Zayn adds never closing his mouth. Guess he didn't know his friend as well as he thought he did.   
   
"They're looking at us."  Harry says taking a quick look at the guys across the room.  
   
"So?"  Louis asks as his hand moves up Harry's thigh. He smiles when the curly haired boy starts doing the same to him.   
   
"Two can play this game you know and if you misbehave now you won't be getting any later."  Harry smiles when Louis sighs and pulls his hands away.   
   
"You're no fun."  Louis pouts and shifts in his seat, even though he knows Harry is lying. He had a feeling they'd always being giving it up for each other.   
   
"I'm lovin' these suspenders by the way." Harry says raising an eyebrow and yanking a strap back far enough, so when it lands back again Louis' chest it gives a little snap.   
   
There's a sexy little glimmer in Louis' eyes as he leans closer to Harry again, "Oh yea?" Harry just nods, licking his lips, while running his finger along the suspender strap. He'd never considered the accessory to be so sexy before. "Well I've got to say you are totally pulling off this bow tie Mister. Not everyone can do that." Louis chuckles and adjusts Harry's bow tie, while leaning in and running his nose against Harry's jaw. He smiles when he feels a shudder run through Harry.  
   
"What are we doing Louis?" Harry asks out of no where, turning serious. He isn't ready for some big commitment or anything, but he really likes Louis and wants to know where they stand. He didn't want to hurt the brunets feelings by doing something stupid, but he also didn't want to become something he wasn't. It felt strange having this conversation with someone he literally just met, but he's never had such amazing chemistry with anyone before. He didn't want to lose that connect with Louis.   
   
"What… What do you mean?"  Louis asks somewhat shocked, not believe the words coming out of Harry's mouth. He pulls back, so he can see Harry's face.   
   
"What is this between us?" Harry asks straight forward and to the point. He looks up at Louis and sees the other boys stunned expression. Harry's gulps nervously.   
   
"Well… Uh… I-I'm not really sure…" Louis starts somewhat flustered. He really didn't know what to say. This was coming out of no where. He knew what he wanted to tell Harry, but he didn't scare him away so soon. He was feeling butterflies in his stomach and an ache in his heart. He's never felt like this before. He rubs his hands against his pants as they had become sweaty all of a sudden.  
   
"You know what… Never mind. It was a stupid question-" Harry says, running a hand through his hair. **[(xxx)](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mbld9dpeyj1qj2h6ao9_250.gif) **    
   
"No!" Louis says louder then he meant to and gives his friends the finger when they look his and Harry's way sharply. "I mean, no…" He says more quietly turning towards Harry. "Let me start over…" He sighs. "I'm just surprised at the question is all." Harry wrings his hands, a nervous tick of his. "I don't really know what we are…" He says lowly, moving closer to Harry, placing his hand on the back of Harry's neck reassuringly. "Because… I've never had anything like… Us… Before." Louis says slowly and waits for Harry to look at him, and when he does he is met with a mega watt smile and dimples.   
   
"Me either." Harry whispers and grabs at Louis' knee. "That's all I needed to hear." He says and leans in, giving Louis a big, wet kiss on the cheek. Louis giggles, yes giggles, and pushes Harry away playfully.  
   
*******  
   
Harry sighs as he makes it to his last class. Today has been an interesting day.  He looks inside the room and there are a couple of students already in it, but no one he knows. He takes a deep breath and goes inside. He just wants this school day to be over. He just wants to go back to the dorms and hang out with Louis.   
   
"And who the fuck are you?" A medium build, dirty blond asks getting up from his desk. Two guys move to stand up behind him.   
   
"Harry Styles... Who the fuck are you?" Harry puts his defense face on and walks toward an empty seat, knowing the dirty blond and his goons are following him.   
   
 The boy is shocked that someone would talk to him like that. No one talked back to him. He was the captain of the football team. He put fear into those who were lesser than him. What he didn't expect was that he liked it, he couldn't let his friends know that so he leans down and grabs Harry by the hair and pulls it back. "Christian Valmont. Don’t forget it faggot." Christian adds and slaps Harry's cheek.  
   
 Harry gets up quickly and pushes Christian back, "Don't fucking treat me like one of your bitches… I'm not them." Harry points to Christian's friends.  
   
Christian's mouth opens and closes trying to think of something to say. He starts walking toward Harry, but the taller boy catches his wrist and twirls him around so Christian's ass was against Harry's front.   
   
"Fuck with me again and you wont like the end result. Don't forget it... Faggot." Harry whispers the last part in Christian's ear before pushing the blond forward and kicking him in the ass, making Christian stumble.  
   
 "You're fuckin' with the wrong person." Chris hisses and looks at his friends. "Grab him."  
 


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be GIFs through out this story to better help visualize, mostly with sex. If you don't like that just ignore the (XXX)
> 
>    
> Just for anyone who gets ahead of themselves. I don't want there to be any drama because of how I have written Zayn in this story. It's just how I wanted him in this story. Don't hate me Zayn lovers! I love Zayn!
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://direction-erections.tumblr.com) 

 

 

Harry feels the first hit to his face and tries not to give them the satisfactory of knowing that they got him good. So instead of groaning in pain he laughs. He holds his breath as Christian and his goons hit him repeatedly.  
￼  
"You fucking faggot... You're gonna regret talkin' to me like that!" Christian yells at him. "No faggot is gonna get away with that!"  
￼  
Harry is fighting back as best as he can with two guys holding him while Christian gets his punches in. Somehow Harry manages to get his left leg free and connects it right with Christian's crotch. He hears the dirty blonds cry and laughs. As Christian falls to the floor, holding his balls, Harry kicks him in the face. He's squirming terribly so the two holding him will let him go, but before he gets the chance…   
￼  
"What in god's name is going on in here?!" An older man with glasses and thinning hair says as he comes into the classroom.  
￼  
"Fuck."  Christian hisses as he tries to get up. "He hit me!" The dirty blond points to Harry, still holding his crotch.  
￼  
"And what did you do Mr. Valmont?"  The teacher asks as he looks back and forth between them. The two guys that are holding Harry finally let go. Harry pulls away and sighs, he is having one hell of a day. He sits down in his seat and smirks at Christian, the look of pure pain in his face from getting hit in the balls.  
￼  
 "I think you need to go to the Dean's office." The teacher puts his briefcase on the his desk and nods toward the door. "All of you."  
￼  
Harry groans and gets up. Christian and his two friends walk out of the room pissed, the teacher and Harry following behind. The teacher tells a student going into the class that he would be coming back shortly, and to make sure nothing out of control happened in his absence.   
￼  
Harry touches his eye and frowns. He feels pain coursing through his face. He knows the hits he got are going to leave bruises. He stares at the back of Christian's head and swears he will get the dirty blond back.   
￼  
*******  
￼  
"What the fuck happened to you?"  Louis asks as Harry storms inside their room. He freezes and just stares at the curly haired boy. He looks awful, bruises slowly forming on his face, and there was a reasonably large welt under his eye.  
￼  
Harry sighs and walks to his bed, diving onto it and deciding not to answer the brunet.   
￼  
"Hazza?" Louis walks over to him and puts his hand on Harry's shoulder. "Tell me."  
￼  
Aggravated Harry mumbles with an attitude, "What the fuck do you think?!" He shifts and gets off the bed slowly, he's starting to feel some soreness in his ribs. He makes a bee-line for the bathroom. Louis follows him cautiously.  
￼  
Harry looks at himself in the mirror and touches the blue bruise that has started to form.  
￼  
"Don't touch it." Louis states as he walks closer to Harry. He grabs a washcloth on his way and turns the faucet on cold. After soaking the rag in water he applies it to Harry's right eye.  
￼  
Harry feels warm all over that Louis is being like this, taking care of him. He knows with time he'll have Louis all to himself.   
￼  
"Christian Valmont." Harry states plainly.  
￼  
Louis' face becomes emotionless and cold. The look scares Harry on some degree.   
￼  
"He did this to you?" Louis asks coolly.  
￼  
Harry nods and moves to sit on the sink. When he gets into a comfortable position he spreads his legs so Louis can move closer to keep contact with him.  
￼  
Louis steps in between Harry legs and runs the cold washcloth over Harry eye with one hand and runs his other hand up and down Harry left thigh. "Why the fuck did he put his hands on you?"  
￼  
Harry rolls his eyes and shakes his head not really knowing. "I called him a faggot..."  
￼  
Louis breaks out in a smile. "For real?"  
￼  
"Yea." Harry chuckles, his hands begin to pull at Louis' hips.  
￼  
"Well..." Louis pats Harry's eye one last time and drops the rag into the sink, "I bet he wasn't expecting that."  
￼  
"Obviously." Harry says and tries to move off of the sink but Louis applies more pressure to his thighs so he can't get down. Harry arches an eyebrow.  
￼  
"What's the rush?" Louis asks playfully, completely opposite of a few moments ago when Louis voice had murder in it. Now it was sexed up and fun.  
￼  
Harry bites his bottom lip and leans back against the mirror. He had a few minutes till he had to go, they could have some fun. Harry slowly runs his hand down his chest and over his clothed covered cock. He grasps it and grunts, thinking of all the dirty things Louis could do to him. He sees the glazed over look in Louis' eyes, the eyes which are glued to his hand movement at the moment.  
￼  
Harry smiles and leans back up, he grabs Louis' chin, making him look up and traces his tongue along Louis' upper lip. **[(xxx)](http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mbkd4wK6N71qbq764o1_500.gif)**  
￼  
As Harry distracts Louis with his talented tongue, he starts un-doing Louis' belt while rubbing the outside of Louis' pants in a slow movements, applying vast amounts of pressure.   
￼  
"Fuck." Louis moans and leans against Harry's forehead. The brunet slams his palms against the sink, on either side of Harry's thighs, before gripping the marble so tight his knuckles whiten.  
￼  
Harry gets his hand in Louis's pants and starts fisting the brunets cock as best he can. Louis is breathing heavily against Harry's cheek. As Harry works his magic, he inches closer and closer to Louis's ear. Grasping it in his mouth Harry bites Louis' ear hard.  
￼  
"You fucker..." Louis gasps and pulls back. A sly grin appears on Harry face as he watches Louis rub his ear.  
￼  
"Well I must be going..." Harry states as he hops off the sink and adjusts his uniform.  
￼  
Louis just stands there with his hand to his ear, his pants sagging to mid-thigh and a hard on, "You've got to be fucking kidding." Louis' voice cracks as he speaks.  
￼  
"I have detention in like... Two minutes ago. You can thank Christian for it." Harry slaps Louis' ass and starts walking away.  
￼  
Before Harry can get too far Louis grabs ahold of Harry and pulls him back. Harry's back is to Louis and Harry can feel Louis' hard on poking him. "To bad... I was gonna give you the blow job of your life..." Louis runs his hand down to Harry's dick and lets his index finger trace the outline of Harry perfect cock.  
￼  
 Louis feels Harry shiver and pleasure runs through him, they've only just met and already he feels closer to the curly haired boy then anyone he's ever known. It made him nervous… And anxious.  
￼  
"When you get back your ass is mine."  Louis whispers hotly, moving his mouth down to Harry's neck, giving him a nice love bite to prove his point.      
￼  
Harry just nods, not being able to think of anything else. He couldn't wait to come back to Louis. He hated Christian and now he had to go and spend time with the asshole and his stupid friends.  
￼  
As Harry walks into the main room of their dorm he hears Louis call out from the bathroom, "Take some aspirin for your eye! It's in the nightstand drawer." Harry turns around, making his way into their room. He smiles, loving the way Louis takes care of him.  
￼  
*******  
￼  
**-Three Days Later-**

  
"Are you going to eat that?"  Zayn asks.  
￼  
"What?"  Niall looks at his plate and then at Zayn like he's crazy.  
￼  
"The burrito." Zayn grabs for it before Niall even answers, but is met with a sharp slap when Niall slaps his hand forcing him the drop the burrito.  
￼  
"How did you expect that to go?"  Aiden asks snickering.  
￼  
"Fuck off."  Zayn tells Aiden.    
￼  
"So what did you and Harry do last night?"  Niall looks at Louis.  
￼  
Louis smirks but doesn't say anything. He had practically jumped the curly haired boy the minute that he had walked into their room after classes were over. Suffice it to say, Louis had fucked Harry into next Tuesday… Twice. He was so thrilled he'd met someone that could keep up with him.   
￼  
"What do you care?"  Zayn asks defensively.  He didn't want to hear about Louis' night with the curly haired boy.  
￼  
"Because he doesn't look too happy."  Niall is looking at Harry who is standing at the entrance of the Great Hall scanning it for something or someone.  
￼  
Everyone turns, looking in the direction of Niall's gaze and sees Harry start to walk further into the grand room, but not in the direction their table was at. Louis furrows his brows in confusion.  
￼  
"What's he doing?"  Liam asks seeing that Harry didn't look like his usual self. He looks pissed, like steam would be coming out of his ears at any moment. The table watches Harry as he walks up to Christian Valmont's table, where he and all his douche bag friends were sitting.  
￼  
Harry taps Christian on the shoulder and smiles widely when the dirty blond turns around. "Hi." He says mockingly sweet.  
￼  
"What the fuck do you want?"  Christian asks getting up quickly.  
￼  
"To finish what we started."  Harry face falls to a look of disgust as he doesn't waste any time and punches Christian square in the jaw, making him fall back against the table.  
￼  
Christian's hand automatically flies to his face where he'd been punched. He looks momentarily stunned. Having not expected the punch at all. When he starts to hear the room fill with whispers, Christian straightens, seeing all eyes on him and Harry. He glares at the curly haired boy.  "You are so fucked!"  
￼  
Christian's hand balls into a fist and is about to attack back when Louis walks right in the middle of both boys. "Christian…"  His voice calls the name out loudly, laced with venom. "What do you think you are doing?" The gang is close behind Louis and Harry, ready to jump in if they need to.  
￼  
"This doesn't fucking concern you."  Christian informs Louis.  
￼  
"You're fucking with his boyfriend you prat. How does that not concern him?"  Niall cuts in, crossing his arms across his chest.  
￼  
"Niall shut the fuck up."  Louis hisses, turning quickly to look at his friend. "I'm dealing with this, not you yea?"  
￼  
"Just trying to help." Niall points out, pouting slightly.   
￼  
Harry rolls his eyes. He just wanted to have a go at Christian but it looks like that wasn't going to happen. He sees a figure moving towards them out of the corner of his eye "Forget it Lou. Let's go… A teacher is coming."  
￼  
Louis looks in the direction of the teacher, who is trying to see whats going on, and then back at Christian. He takes a step forward, into Christian's personal space, and with a icy tone spits, "You touch a fucking hair on his head and I will end you. Got it? Now fuck off."  
￼  
Christian gulps and glares at Louis as the brunet turns to leave. He's always hated Louis and now more than ever because he has Harry.  He wants Harry for himself, but if he thinks about it he probably started things off on the wrong foot. He looks at Harry, who is smiling as he grabs for Louis' hand. He watches as they walk away from him. Christian is fucking furious. He wants to hurt Harry for being so damn beautiful, open, and taken.  
￼  
*******  
￼  
Louis looks at Harry with an arched brow once they were back at their table. He couldn't believe the audacity of Harry just going over to Christian wanting to start a fight.  
￼  
"What?" Harry asks somewhat annoyed.    
￼  
"What?!" Louis scoffs in disbelief and shakes his head.  "You're fucking nuts is what."  
￼  
"Yea? And your point is?" Harry was pissed that he didn't get to hit Christian again.  
￼  
Louis gives him a look that said 'just shut up'.  He grabs his juice and starts drinking. He knows their friends are quiet because they are staring at them listening intently.  
￼  
"He hit me hard the other day. I just wanted to..."  
￼  
"What?"  Louis asks angry.  "Get in more trouble?  Christian is an asshole and I..."  He leans forward and whispers in Harry's ear.  "I don't want anything bad happening to you babes."  
￼  
Harry smiles and caresses Louis' cheek.  He moves his hand away when he sees that everyone at their table is watching them.  "What?" He snaps looking at Zayn. He was so not in the mood to deal with him.  
￼  
"You have an attitude problem."  Zayn tells him.  
￼  
"What's it to you then?"  Harry asks annoyed by Zayn.  There was just something about him that he didn't like.  
￼  
Zayn furrows his forehead and looks at Louis. "You're gonna let him talk to me like that yea?" Louis does nothing but look at Zayn harshly before continuing his hushed conversation with Niall.  
￼  
"What's Louis… Your fuckin' bodyguard?"  Harry rolls his eyes, before another boy at the table catches his eye.  
￼  
"I'm Aiden."  A quirky boy with quaffed hair extends his hand over to Harry.  "I think that was absolutely brilliant."  
￼  
Harry stares at Aiden's hand for a moment before placing his hand in the other boys and giving it a firm shake. "Ah, someone who appreciates a good thing. I like you mate."  
￼  
"Well, he's kind of nuts and blind so he wouldn't be able to tell when a display of lunacy occurs."  Louis hisses and glares at Aiden for encouraging Harry.  
￼  
Harry smiles and lets his body move closer to Louis. "You soooo care about me. You love me yea?"  He whispers, only slightly joking to the brunet, who rolls his eyes and playfully pushes Harry's face away.  
￼  
"How come everyone keeps saying you two are together?" Zayn asks out of nowhere, he looks back a forth between Harry and Louis. He doesn't wait for an answer from either before looking directly at Louis asking, "Weren't you just fucking Travis just a little bit ago in the locker room after Gym class?"  
￼  
The whole table fell silent. Niall's mouth wide open not believing what Zayn had just done.  Liam was serious, looking on in interest, part of him was sad for Harry but the other part liked that Louis had been exposed. Aiden just smiles, thinking he might have a chance with the curly haired boy now.  
￼  
Harry stares off into space for a minute, looking like he's thinking hard, and then smiles at Louis.  "Oh, the red head, right?"  
￼  
Louis nods, grinning.  
￼  
"Oh he is insanely fit."  Harry says grinning like a fool. He had no problem with Louis fucking someone else. Sex is just sex. But if he found out Louis started having feelings for someone else, that was a different story. "You twat. I wanted to fuck him."  
￼  
"You still can babes."  Louis points out, he pulls Harry close and whispers in his ear, "Maybe we can make it a group activity." He bites Harry's neck before pulling back. **[(xxx)](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mbxndzoAKy1r5yo9uo1_500.gif) ** Having a conversation with Harry with his eyes.   
￼  
Harry smiles and nods.  
￼  
"You two are fuckin' made for each other yea."  Niall smiles and gets up as he grabs his now empty tray.  "I'll see you guys. I'm off to study for History."  
￼  
Louis puts his arm around Harry's shoulder and kisses him hard. He lets his tongue slip inside Harry's mouth and melts at the fact he hears Harry moan into the feverish kiss. He bites Harry's bottom lip before pulling back and smiles. "I have class now." He whispers against Harry's cheek.  
￼  
Harry nods and kisses Louis again quickly. "Laters yea?" He quirks an eyebrow, staring into the crystal blue eyes that make his palms sweat.  
￼  
Louis nods and gets up. He looks at Zayn, shakes his head, but didn't say anything. He still can't believe that Zayn had done that to him. Some best friend he was.  Thank god he and Harry had already talked about their relationship and where they stood and how they felt.   
￼  
Zayn gets up too, grabs his tray and follows Louis, not saying a single words to the boys still at the table. He needed to talk to the brunet one on one. He was so fucking pissed that Harry hadn't cared that Louis fucked someone else. He was going to have to come with another plan to break the now inseparable boys up.  
￼  
"I don't think Zayn likes you."  Aiden tells the curly haired boy after a few silent moments.  
￼  
"You figure that all on your own mate?" Harry asked chuckling.  
￼  
"You're as bad as Louis." A stocky boy says quietly. It's the first time Harry notices the boy. He's got a crocked smile and kind eyes.  
￼  
"I can be worse then Louis if you fuck with me." Harry states and looks at the boy who had just spoken. "Who the fuck are you and where did you come from?"  Harry asks wondering how he hadn't noticed the boy before.  
￼  
"He's been here the whole time." Liam points out, speaking up after being quiet for so long. "He is just real quiet. His name is Matt."  
￼  
Harry nods and looks around the large hall, something catching his eye. He spots a tall boy with shaggy brown hair. Harry smiles and gestures his head to the door, asking the boy if he wants to get out of here. The boys cocks a grin and nods, already moving to stand up. "Well boys… It's been real, but I've, uh, found something more enticing to eat. See ya." Harry gets up and walks in the direction the boy is moving.  
￼  
"No wonder Louis is with him." Matt points out. "They are like so much a like."  
￼  
"They're never gonna last." Liam says. It was mostly just wishful thinking on his part.  
￼


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be GIFs through out this story to better help visualize, mostly with sex. If you don't like that just ignore the (XXX)
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://direction-erections.tumblr.com) 

****

****

  
  
  
  
**-One Week Later-**

  
Louis stretches in bed with a big smile. He reaches for Harry but is disappointed to find the curly haired boy space empty. He opens his eyes and sits up. "Harry?" He calls but gets no answer.  
  
Louis gets up from the bed in search of the other boy. He looks for him in the bathroom but Harry isn't there. He walks back to the bed and that's when he sees it.  
  
A little yellow sticky post-it was on the wall next to Louis' side of the bed. He glares at it like it's his enemy. He walks over to it and snatches it off the wall. His eyes open wide as he reads the note. And its a good thing Harry wasn't there at the moment or he might have choked him.  
  
_Lou,_  
_Went to breakfast with Liam... Be back when we're done. I know I wore you out last night, so I thought I'd let you get some rest before the next round. Hahaha. See you in a few!_  
_\- Haz_  
  
Louis crumbles up the post-it and throws it on the floor. He walks into the bathroom, to get a shower, then he's going to go find Harry. And god help him, someone was going to get it.  
  
*******  
  
Harry laughs at what Liam is telling him. He thinks Liam is funny and likes him as a friend. He gets a sense that ever since Zayn and Liam broke up the group of friends has been kind of tense. But Harry wasn't there when the drama went down, and Zayn's been nothing but a completely asshole to him and Liam's been a good friend and someone he likes talking to.  
  
"So, what are you going to do?" Liam asks changing the subject.  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry frowns, not sure what Liam's talking about.  
  
"Today is Friday. They let us go off school grounds on Friday and Saturday as long as we are back by nine," Liam wants to take Harry out. Not necessarily on a date, just away from school. In town.  
  
"Oh, yeah," Harry smiles excitedly as he sips his tea. "I'll see what Louis wants to do."  
  
Liam frowns not liking that that was Harry's answer.  
  
"You don't have to do what he wants," Liam said, "You are your own person you know."  
  
Harry smiles, knowing Liam likes him. He's a great looking lad, but Louis made Harry's stomach feel funny and Liam was just a friend. There was no way he was going to risk things with Louis just to make Liam happy. "I know that. But if he's doing something fun, I'm in."  
  
"Right," Liam stares at Harry. He thinks the curly haired boy is so beautiful. He doesn't understand what Harry sees in Louis, besides looks. He just doesn't like the brunet.  
  
Harry looks at Liam with a knowing smile, he knows that the other boy wants him. He looks up from the table and smiles widely when he sees Louis walking toward them. "Good mornin' babes."  
  
"I got your message that you were here… With him," Louis glares at Liam.  
  
Liam just smiles from ear to ear.  
  
"Yeah, Liam invited me to breakfast," Harry grabs Louis' hand. "You looked so beautiful sleeping. I didn't have the heart to wake you up. I mean, after all the fucking we did last night… I thought you might like to rest up so we could go at it again later," he wiggles his eyebrows playfully.  
  
Louis pulls up a chair and sits down next to the curly haired boy. He looks at Liam, noticing that he isn't wearing a smile anymore and that make Louis happy. He needs to get it through his thick skull that it is never going to happen between him and Harry.  
  
Louis grabs Harry by the front of the shirt and pulls him in for a kiss. A nice long and slow kiss. Their tongues circling each other, and teeth nipping at bottom lips. Things just escalate from there, they full on start making out in front of Liam and everyone else in the Great Hall, not caring one bit who sees them. **[(xxx)](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m67106J9rf1r6lxtxo1_500.gif) **  
  
"Mmm mmph," Liam clears his throat.  
  
Louis pulls back, his eyes all dark and clouded with lust and his lips slicked with saliva. He arches a brow and looks pointedly at Liam. "Problem?"  
  
Liam shakes his head. Harry's gaze doesn't turn away from Louis as he speaks to Liam, he can't take his eyes off the gorgeous brunet. He pulls Louis back to him and starts kissing him again. Feeling desperate for them to be closer, Harry pulls Louis onto his lap in his chair, making the brunet straddle his thighs. Liam finally gave up as he stood and left them there.  
  
*******  
  
After Zayn finishes doing laps at the schools pool, he starts walking through the corridors to get back to his dorm when a noise startles him. For a moment he is scared, since pretty much all of the students have left the school grounds and wouldn't be back until later. He walks to the classroom where he hears the noises coming from and peers in through the window on the door.  
  
His eyes widen when he sees Aiden bent over a table and Harry pounding roughly away behind him. He shakes his head not sure if he's hallucinating. If he didn't hate the curly haired boy so much, he might have to admit that the scene in front of him was insanely hot. He smiles widely as he pulls away from the closed door.  
  
He walks the rest of the way to his dorm thinking about how he's going to break it to Louis. He has to tell his friend, its the right thing to do. Then he just knows that Louis' going to leave the curly haired boy for cheating on him.  
  
He keeps looking at his watch as he tries to do his homework. He feels like time isn't moving at all, like it's against him. Finally when his roommate Joey gets there he decides to go check if Louis is back.  
  
When he gets to Louis' dorm he doesn't knock, just goes right inside the room and finds Louis standing up looking at some papers. "Louis," Zayn smiles widely. "I have something to tell yoooouuuuuuu."  
  
Louis looks up and arches a brow, waiting.  
  
"I saw Harry fucking Aiden in the lab," Zayn tells him quickly. Like he can't keep the words in his mouth.  
  
"Yeah, it was fucking hot," Harry says from where he's sitting on the sofa, he doesn't even look up from his homework. Doesn't care to look at Zayn.  
  
Zayn turns his head and his eyes almost bug out when he sees the curly haired boy. He hadn't seen him when he came in.  
  
Louis frowns. "Great, I couldn't find anything but a lousy fuck and a sloppy hand-job all day."  
  
"You should have stayed in and taken advantage of me," Harry teases, winking at Louis.  
  
Louis walks over to Harry and kisses him playfully, running his hands through he curly locks. "I plan to."  
  
Zayn frowns not knowing what to say or do. Louis walks towards the little fridge in their room and takes two Red Bulls out for him and Harry. "Is there anything else, Zayn?" He just wanted the dark haired boy to leave. Sometimes he wonders why he even still hangs out with him.  
  
Zayn was so pissed, he felt his eyes stinging as tears start to form in his eyes. He just couldn't win. He turns around quickly and leaves the room. He has to find a way to get rid of Harry. Louis was supposed to be with him and no one else.  
  
*******  
  
Harry smiles as he goes through the pages of his history book, not really paying attention. He looks at Louis, who's sitting next to him and shakes his head. "You should just fuck him and be done with it," he laughed.  
  
"Huh?" Louis says, his mind completely somewhere else.  
  
"It would make our lives so much easier." Harry laughs. "I mean I'm totally all for it, just fuck him and he'll be happy. I'll put the condom on you myself!" Harry smiles at the thought, but then he thought that he'd have to see Zayn naked so he said forget it!  
  
"Who?" Louis asks, his eyes were somewhere else as well. Harry has never seen the look on Louis' face before. He looks like he was contemplating something difficult.  
  
Harry rolls his eyes and chuckles. "Never mind." He scoots closer to Louis and rubs his hand up Louis' chest. "Are you okay Lou?"  
  
Louis closes his eyes as he thinks about what Zayn had told him a few minutes ago, his imagination running wild.  
  
_'Harry... Oh Godddddd... F-fuck yessss…' Aiden moaned as Harry ran his hand up and down his back. Harry nipped at Aiden's ear and whispered, 'Don't cum yet...'_  
  
"Was Aiden really a great fuck?" Louis asks, his voice sounding weaker then he wanted.  
  
"Who cares about Aiden?" Harry replies, sliding closer to Louis, moving his arm to circle around Louis' shoulders and pulling his in for a one armed hug. "Is that why you're acting like this?"  
  
Louis doesn't reply. He closes his eyes.  
  
_'Oh my fuck-- Harry…' Aiden grabbed at Harry's perfectly toned ass and squeezed it. 'I can't hold out much longer.' Harry just chuckled and started pounding into Aiden mercilessly, his hands gripping Aiden's hips, holding him in place._  
  
Louis shakes his head to get the thoughts out and looks at Harry. "I think…" Louis can't think of anything to say. He has no idea where to even begin. He's never cared about who he was fucking before, so he didn't know how to discuss what was going on in his head… And heart. "You know…" Louis sighs, trying to start over. "Aiden…"  
  
Harry laughs at the way Louis is acting. "Aiden was just a fuck, nothing more. It was just sex… I know that, Aiden knows that and you know that. I don't even consider him my friend, even though I'm sure he'd like nothing more." Harry moves closer to kiss Louis on the corner of his lips, "You have nothing to worry about Lou."  
  
Louis raises his eyebrow and opens his mouth to say something...  
  
_'Aiden…' Harry grunted as Aiden tightened his asshole around Harry's dick and brought the curly haired boy over the edge._  
  
"What Louis?" Harry still saw the look in Louis' eyes and it made him think that Louis didn't really want him to be with other people. The brunet just put up this front so everyone thought he was top dog. "What's wrong babes?" Harry runs his hand through Louis' hair and was about to pull away when Louis grabs his wrist and pushed it, along with Harry's other wrist, against the back of the couch, pinning them there.  
  
_'I don't want to lose him.'_ Louis thinks to himself as he watches Harry watching him.  
  
Louis straddles Harry's lap, both legs on either side of the curly haired boys thighs. Louis doesn't let go of Harry's arms as he leans forward and forcefully sneaks his tongue into Harry's mouth.  
  
The two fight for dominance. Harry struggling against Louis. Louis didn't stop the harsh lip lock until both were extremely short of breath. **[(xxx)](http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m9jtttrSyn1qkzwfeo1_250.gif)**  
  
"Louis?" Harry looks at Louis with lust in his eyes. Louis' hard on is painfully obvious against Harry's. Louis just raises an eyebrow, challenging Harry.  
  
Harry growls and throws his head back when Louis leans down and bites at the spot just under Harry's ear.  
  
Louis then licks the spot to soothe the pain. He slowly starts thrusting his hips back and forth, grinding his erection with Harry's. He pushes Harry's arms up and over his head grasping both wrists in one hand, holding them against the wall behind the couch. With his free hand he grabs Harry by the neck, pulling his closer and holding him in place, dominating the kiss more.  
  
Harry opens his mouth when Louis' tongue starts tracing around the edges. When Harry got restless he bit Louis' lip hard, pulling at the tender skin.  
  
"Fuck," Louis yells as he pulls back slightly, his hands letting go of Harry's wrists. He licks his bottom lip and smirks. "Curly wants to play."  
  
"Mhhmm… You have no idea." Harry moans as he runs his hands down Louis' back and squeezed the brunets ass when he gets there.  
  
Louis gets up and smiles. He starts taking off his clothes as quickly as possible. "Take off your fucking kit now! We're gonna play."  
  
Harry doesn't move an inch... Just sits and watches Louis undress himself. He watches as Louis removes his shirt, then jeans and briefs, and finally socks. Louis gives Harry a confused look, noticing that Harry hasn't moved. "Undress me Lou…" Harry demands lowly.  
  
Louis grins as he moves towards the curly haired boy. He grabs Harry's foot and takes off his sock. He throws the sock behind him and moves to take off the other one. He knows that Harry is watching his every move. Grabbing Harry's jeans roughly he unfastens the button and slowly slides the zipper down, revealing the faint curls of Harry's bush instead of his briefs. "No underwear?" Louis asks sexily as he pulls the tight jeans off Harry's long legs.  
  
"What do you think? Easy access..." Harry winks at Louis playfully.  
  
Louis straddles Harry's lap once again and starts unbuttoning the white collared shirt. He was moving very slow, trying to keep a straight face knowing that Harry was bound to say something soon. He didn't have to wait long.  
  
"Louis..." Harry throws his head back in frustration. "Any fucking day now."  
  
"Is there a problem Haz?" Louis arches a brow. "You told me to undress you." He removes the shirt from the taller boys upper body. "There..." Louis runs his hand over Harry's impeccable chest. He moves his body closer and leans down to kiss Harry's neck. He licks and nibbles his way down until he reaches Harry's nipple and takes the tiny nub into his mouth.  
  
Harry aches his back, wanting to get further into Louis' mouth. Harry pulls on the soft strands of Louis' hair, egging him on.  
  
Louis kept on exploring the taller boys body, leaving trails of saliva all over it until he reaches Harry's navel. He dips his tongue into it and pulls away, moving his mouth to nips and suck at Harry's hipbones. "Louis!" Louis laughs as he hears Harry frustrated and turned on voice.  
  
"It's not funny Louis." Harry growls and grips a handful of Louis' hair and pulls back hard, making the older boy gasp, until the brunets mouth slacks open. Harry dips his tongue inside once and pulls away before Louis can move his tongue against it, he moves to Louis' ear. "Suck me off right now!" He demands harshly, hot breath making Louis harder.  
  
Louis moves to the left slightly and pushes Harry on his back, so he's laying completely flat on the couch. Louis moves to get comfortable in between Harry's thighs. He leans down and licks at Harry's navel and then moves down. His nose running across Harry's pubes, he loves the way to taller boy smelled, and then he reaches Harry's cock.  
  
He licks the head teasingly, hearing Harry's sharp in take of breath, tasting the precum that has gathered at the tip. He smiles when he feels Harry's body trembling under him. Louis grips the base of Harry's cock and places the head in his mouth and sucks hard, before pulling off and moving his tongue to flick back and forth at the bundle of nerves right under the head. **[(xxx)](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m9vp71AtlP1ra4dpwo1_500.gif)**  
  
"Oh fuck Lou-- Jesus…" Harry arches his back **[(xxx)](http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lysffx3lTJ1qk7rkto2_250.gif)** and fists the edge and the back of the couch, his whole body on fire. He doesn't know anyone who could use their mouth as well as Louis. "Don't... D-don't stop Lou. Fuck… So good…" His words were coming out in pants.  
  
Louis pulls his mouth back, letting go of Harry's cock. He moves to lick the younger boys sac before taking them in his mouth, rolling them around, getting them soaked with his saliva. Harry's hand moves from the couch to Louis hair, grasping the strands tightly. He felt like he couldn't breathe, Louis was literally sucking the air out of his lungs. Louis then moves his mouth back to Harry's cock, his tongue tracing the protuberant vein on Harry's cock, he could feel it pulsing against his tongue. He then licks his way back up to the head of Harry's cock, digging his tongue into the little slit that is leaking cum.  
  
"Lou… Fuck… Christ… Ughhhhh… Shit shit shit…" Is the long moan that escapes Harry's mouth.  
  
Louis loves the sounds of pleasure that are coming from Harry, he wants to hear more. Louis opens his mouth as the head of Harry's cock slips inside, he takes more of the curly haired boy inside his mouth and Harry starts thrusting his hips, slightly bucking up to fuck Louis' mouth. Desperate moans and gasps of breath leave Harry's mouth as Louis lets the taller boy fuck his mouth. Louis' mouth is watering, he loves how perfectly Harry's thick cock slides in and out of his mouth, as Harry snaps his hips with abandon, saliva mixed with cum dripping down his cock and running over his balls. Wanting to take control again, Louis grabs Harry's hips and holds him in place. Harry's body starts thrashing back and forth, wanting to fuck Louis so badly. He grabs Louis by the hair, trying to pull the brunet off his cock.  
  
"I need to… Fuck--" Harry growls, his brain hazy.  
  
Taking a deep breath Louis stills all his movements as he lets Harry slip out of his mouth. "You wanted me to suck you off Haz…" His voice is rough from the pounding his throat just took. He loves it though. He loves it all. The roughness of his voice, the fact that it was Harry's cock that made it that way. He loved it all. He watches as Harry takes a deep breath to try to control himself and when Louis gets the nod of approval he moves his mouth back to Harry's cock. He places open mouthed kisses all over it **[(xxx)](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mb66c5kFYn1rdz5qzo1_500.gif)** before sucking at the swollen head again. Harry's back arches off the couch, the lower Louis slides down, the higher Harry's back arches from the couch. Harrys fist pounds against the back of the couch when he feels the tip of his cock hit the back of Louis throat. Harry's forehead furrows and his mouth falls open, a silent scream escaping his lips.  
  
Louis relaxes his jaw and feels Harry's cock head reach the back of his throat and he loves it, his eyes slip shut and his checks hollow. He starts humming and his hand reaches for Harry's balls. He starts massaging them and swallowing around the head of Harry's cock at the same time.  
  
"Oh my fucking god…I-I… I'm so fucking close--Lou…" Harry cries out as his legs start to shake and his toes curl inward.  
  
Louis swallows a couple more time, breathing through his nose, before to moves back a little. He starts bobbing his head up and down on Harry's dick, but knowing that Harry is about to shoot, he pulls off and away. He chuckles when Harry's eyes snap open and murderously stare at him.  
  
"Something wrong Hazza?" Louis asks, giving a final kiss to the tip of Harry's dick, before sitting up slightly.  
  
"I hate you…" Harry whines, as he sits up, pushing Louis off him in the process. "I want to fucking cum!"  
  
Louis flat out laughs, looks around and sees his trousers lying in a pool of clothes on the floor. He gets up and walks over to them, reaching inside one of the back pockets he pulls out a condom. Louis smiles meekly at Harry as he goes back to the couch and moves in close to Harry's side, "I have one lubed condom and you can use it for all the trouble I've given ya," He chuckles briefly when he sees Harry's face.  
  
"Huh?" Harry doesn't think he heard Louis right.  
  
"And here I thought you'd jump at the opportunity of fucking me," Louis shakes his head and shrugs, toying with the foiled wrapper in his hands. "I guess you should bend over then, Curly..."  
  
"No, no, no, no, no, no…" Harry gets out quickly, runs his hand down Louis' arm till it reaches the condom, them both holding onto it. Harry nudges the side of Louis' face with his nose and breathes in Louis' ear hotly. "I'm gonna fuck you within an inch of your life."  
  
Louis moans, wanting that so badly. "We'll see… You better make it good then," Louis teases licking Harry's cheek. Then he grabs Harry's chin, holding him in place and kisses him, tongues invading each others mouths. Before pulling away Louis sucks really hard on Harry's bottom lip, making it look bettered and bruised and sexy as hell.  
  
"I always do..." Harry replies back with intensity in his voice. He pulls the condom completely out of Louis' hand and places it on the couch next to his thigh. Louis then straddles the taller boy, they look at each other and smile. They both lean towards each other and kiss passionately. **[(xxx)](http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lqncpk4mfk1qzmjfxo8_250.gif) **  
  
Harry pulls back and brings his hand up to Louis' mouth, two fingers probing at the swollen lips. "Suck." Is all Harry says and Louis nibbles the finger tips teasingly before fully taking the long and elegant digits in his mouth. He stares directly into Harrys lust filled eyes as his lips moves up and down on Harry's fingers, slicking them with as much saliva as he can.  
  
When Louis thinks Harry's fingers are wet enough he lets them fall from his mouth and guides them between his legs. He takes a deep breathe as Harry runs his fingers over his perineum and circles the tight muscle of his asshole. His hand is still holding Harry's in place as it continues to relax him. Louis eyes slide shut and his head tips back as Harry applies more pressure. He can feel his asshole getting wet as Harry continues to circle his fingers. Louis' breathing comes out in hot puffs of air as he starts to push back against Harry's fingers. Letting Harry know he can move on. Louis' eyes snap open and he licks his lips as Harry's index finger starts to push against his hole. He tries his best to relax enough for the digit to slip further inside. Louis looks at Harry and watch as the curly haired boy just stares at the hand that is working Louis' asshole, making sure to be as carefully with Louis as possible.  
  
Harry knows Louis doesn't bottom a lot, so he wants to make this as pleasurable and meaningful as possible. Harry and Louis both swallow the lumps in their throats at the meaning of this. Louis leans back a little, placing his hands on Harry's knees so he can give Harry a better view. Both of their breathes hitch at this, Harry from finally being able to view Louis' perfect little asshole as it takes his finger in, and Louis from feeling Harry's finger finally slide all the way inside. Louis's arms are shaking as his hands hold onto Harry's knees. He throws his head back and bites his lip, trying to keep control of himself.  
  
Harry can feel Louis' asshole pulsing around his finger and its driving him mental. He wants to be inside Louis so badly, but he knows he has to take his time. Harry moves his other hand to Louis' chest and starts running it up and down Louis' torso to distract him as he slowly pulls his finger out, only to push it back in.  
  
"Harry…" Is all Louis breathes, his voice sounding far away.  
  
Harry starts moving his hand at a slow but steady pace, his finger sliding in and out of Louis' hole rather easily. Harry pulls his index finger almost all the way out, circling around the rim of Louis' asshole, trying to loosen him up more. He brings his middle finger up and starts teasing Louis' hole while his index finger is still inside, adding more and more pressure as moments pass by.  
  
Louis leans forward and grabs the back of the couch and grips it tightly as Harry pushes another finger inside of him. He takes a shaky breath as Harry fucks him with his fingers. They are so long that they reached places inside Louis no one has ever reached before. And it was just Harry's finger! Harry's cock was way longer and way bigger then his fingers, just the thought of how Harry's cock was going to make him feel made Louis lose his breath.  
  
Harry's fingers were on a mission, they wanted to get Louis as prepared as possible. They were scissoring apart to stretch Louis as much as Louis' hole would let them. They were going at a pace that was making Louis' heartbeat erratic. And they were curling, looking for that certain bundle of nerves that were sure to make Louis' whole body relax and spasm. And it didn't take long for Harry to find it at all. "Hauugh…" Louis gasps, his in-take of breath surprised when Harry's fingers brush against his prostate.  
  
"You okay Lou?" Harry asks Louis, noticing the older boys reaction. He can feel the tips of his fingers brushing against the walnut size gland he had been looking for. He smirks when he feels Louis start to shake and just sit completely still on Harry's hand, needing a moment to gather himself. But Harry didn't give him a moment, even though he can't move his hand he can still move his fingers and he continues to wiggle them so they'd brush and poke at Louis' prostate.  
  
"Yeeaahh…" Louis breathes, his eyes falling closed. "Just d-didn't expect you to find it so quickly…" Louis leans his forehead against Harry's as his hips rise and fall on Harry's finger, starting to fuck himself.  
  
"I'm good like that." Harry huffs out, his eyes taking in Louis, watching as the older boy pleasures himself on Harry's fingers. Harry's cock is so hard and starting to ache from being this turned on. He can see he's starting to lose Louis to bliss, he needs to keep this moving or else Louis is gonna cum before they get to the good stuff.  
  
"Yea… Yea--So fucking good. You're so fucking good Haz." Louis is grinding down on Harry's hand and Harry has to place his other hand on Louis' hip to still his movements. "Fuck," Louis groans in frustration. "Harry…Mmphh… Fuck me please… Please fuck me…" Louis gasps out as he moves his hands to Harry's neck and starts running his hands through Harry's hair, tugging at the curls at the nape of his neck. "Fuck me so good Hazza…"  
  
Not being able to take it any longer, what with Louis' words and Harry's aching cock, Harry's fingers slowly pull out of Louis. Harry picks up the condom next to them on the couch, brings it to his mouth and rips it open with his teeth. He hands the slippery latex to Louis, "Put it on me Lou."  
  
Louis takes the condom and rolls it down Harry's hard cock, giving it a few short strokes, before moving to hover over it. He doesn't want to waste anymore time. Harry's fingers have been gone from his body for barely a minute and already Louis misses having something of Harry's inside him. He stares into Harry's eyes and bites down on his lip hard as he places the head of Harry's cock at his entrance. As Louis' hand guides Harry's cock, Harry holds onto Louis' hips, keeping them steady as Louis' hole starts to give away and the tip of Harry's cock breaches Louis' body.  
  
Louis' eyes shut tightly and a gasp of air is ripped from his lungs as he feels the pain taking over. Anal sex is such a double entendre, giving you such pleasure and pain. But Louis would gladly take the moderate amount of pain that came with the act as long as the pleasure was always this overwhelming. He was so thankful to Harry for letting him take his time. He really didn't bottom a lot. He couldn't even remember the last time he had. And it had just been to scratch an itch, get out frustration. This meant so much more. This meant that he trusted Harry, that he really cared for the younger boy.  
  
"Oh God Lou!" Harry moans at the tightness of Louis' hole around him, he's never felt someone so tight in his life. "You're so fuck--Fucking tight..." His voice cracks as he throws his head back. Harry's trying his best to let Louis sink down at his own pace, he's biting the inside of his cheek so hard to keep his body in check so he won't just snap his hips up quickly and bottom out inside Louis. Every inch that Louis takes in, the farther he sinks down, is another blessing from above. Harry knows he's big, not that Louis is that far behind him size wise, but its a real testament to Louis that he's taking Harry's cock so well.  
  
Louis slams his hand back at the back of the couch, gripping the material tightly. His other hand interlaces with Harry's, holding on the younger boy for support. They stare into each others eyes as they start to move against one another. Louis leans forward and kisses Harry hotly, moans passing back and forth. Harry's tongue pushes inside Louis's mouth, he brunet shudders feeling the hot appendage inside his mouth. Louis was in heaven as he fucked himself on Harry's cock.  
  
Harry grabs Louis' hips and lifts him up and down roughly, hitting Louis' prostate on every other stroke. Louis' arm muscles were throbbing, he was gripping the back of the couch so tightly. "Relax baby..." Harry runs his hand up and down Louis' back, making goosebumps form on his slick skin.  
  
Louis is covered in sweat, his body feels like its going to explode, he's so hot. He starts bouncing up and down on Harry's cock really fast, wanting to cum so badly.  
  
"Easy Lou, I want this to last." Harry tells him as he grips Louis' hips to still him. Louis groans in frustration and starts to roll his hips.  
  
Harry chuckles seeing the wrecked look on Louis' face, his pupils blown so wide, his cheeks and neck tinted with a filthy shade of red and his parted mouth letting out a slew of obscenities. Harry was sure he looked about the same, they were both taken over with sexual desire, they'd gone to far to slow down now. Harry shifts them and pulls out of Louis. "Nooo…" Louis groans.  
  
Harry just smiles and pushes Louis back against the armrest of the couch, **[(xxx)](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mbed4vejvz1rdjwowo6_500.gif)** so that almost half of Louis' body was hanging over. Harry takes one look at Louis' soaking wet body and can't take it anymore. He takes hold of his cock at the base and drives through Louis' tight asshole in one quick motion.  
  
"Fuck-ck-ck…," Louis cries out as one of his hands quickly grip the back of the couch and his other hand grabs one of Harry's shoulders. He wraps his legs tightly around Harry waist and moans fly out of his mouth as the curly haired boy pounds into him over and over… And over again.  
  
Harry grips Louis' thighs as his mouth moves down to Louis' chest. Giving every inch of it open mouthed kisses till he latches onto Louis' left nipple, he licks his tongue around it, then bites down hard.  
  
"Oh god," Louis' body starts to shake as the pleasure consumes him.  
  
"Such a good boy," Harry growls, feeling that feeling deep in the pit of his stomach that signaled he wasn't gonna last much longer.  
  
Harry alternates his thrusts, going from quick to slow, hard to soft, and rough to gentle. Louis' body is shaking with a force he's never seen before and he slows down his pace, wanting this feeling to last forever. He didn't want either of them to cum yet.  
  
Louis caresses Harry's face. "Haz… I... Fuck--Not gonna… Last…" His eyes drifted shut as he reached for his cock. He needed to cum, he was gonna go insane if it took much longer.  
  
"No!" Harry barks and grabs Louis's hand.  
  
Louis cries out, his forehead furrowing as his whole body becomes overly sensitive. His body vibrates when Harry bites his neck, the sensation running all through his body. It's like he can feel Harry's teeth all over his body.  
  
"You wanna cum don't you Louis?" Harry presses his body fully on top of Louis, letting Louis feel all his weight. "You can't stand it anymore, can you?" Harry taunts in Louis' ear. He licks the lobe and sucks it into his mouth. Louis is breathing extremely hard and clawing at Harry's back, digging his nails into Harry's skin.  
  
"Please," Louis groans. "I just... Want... Oh fuck!"  
  
Louis grips Harry's cock as hard as he can with his anal muscles. He rolls his hips and does some torturing of his own.  
  
"Argh... Lou.. Louis... Fuck..." Harry rotates his hips and hit Louis' prostate on every single downstroke, bringing him closer with every thrust.  
  
"Harry… Yes. Ohhhh my God--Right fuck-cking there!" Louis groans, his voice cracking, as Harry grabs his cock. A strangled scream escapes Louis' lips and he just can't take it anymore as he cums all over the both of them, white ribbons of cum hitting Harry's chest and Louis' neck. His walls tightening around the younger boy as his whole body spasms.  
  
Harry feels his world crashing around him as Louis cums. It triggers Harry's body and with one final rough thrust, with Louis sitting completely on Harry's cock, every inch of the taller boy inside him, Harry cums deep inside Louis' body. His orgasm sparks every nerve in his body and ignited them. "Oohhh fu-ck-ck-ck…Louis!" Harry moans, his hands gripping onto Louis' arms tight enough to bruise.  
  
Fast and ragged breathing is all that can be heard as Louis and Harry sag down against the couch fully. Harry's head leans against Louis' chest, the older boys heart is beating so fast. He did that. He could make Louis feel like that. They both try to force their breathing down. Harry kisses Louis chest quickly before he starts to move.  
  
Louis frowns slightly as Harry slowly pulls out, he feels empty when he's gone. Harry smiles and moves back, giving himself enough room to pull off the condom, throwing it on the floor for now, before sliding back on top of Louis. "You were amazing," Louis whispers. He wraps his arms around the curly haired boy and kissed sweetly.  
  
Harry raises an eyebrow and smirks at Louis, "Just amazing?" He chuckles and looks at Louis like he's crazy. "That was the best fuck of your life and you know it."  
  
Louis smirks before nodding, Harry deserves praise. No ones ever been able to make him feel that way, so if it meant he had to tell Harry how earth-shattering he was in bed… So be it. It was worth it for them to be together like this. Louis grabs Harry's head with both his hands. "You always have some smart comment to say, don't ya?" Harry opens his mouth to say something but the brunet doesn't let him. Louis captures Harry's lips, sucking the younger boys tongue into his mouth when it teases his lips. **[(xxx)](http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_maq487DIse1rntrato2_500.gif)** They kiss for what it seems like hours. Nothing else mattering to them.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be GIFs through out this story to better help visualize, mostly with sex. If you don't like that just ignore the (XXX)
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://direction-erections.tumblr.com) 

 

 

Louis' head falls back against the wall and his grip on Harry's arm tightens as a slight blush creeps onto Louis' cheeks. "Stop it," he pushed Harry's hands away playfully.

Harry laughs and pushes Louis against the wall fully. "I can't wait to have you again."

"What makes you think you can?" Louis chuckles playfully, putting his arms around Harry's shoulders.

Harry smirks and kisses Louis' nose. Then he kisses his cheek, neck and finally his lips. "Pretty, please." He breathes hotly against Louis' mouth.

Louis smiles as one of his hands slide down to Harry's ass, grabbing a handful. "I want some too," he arches a brow.

"We can share," Harry tells him and then once again his tongue is teasing the other boys lips, wanting to get inside the warm and waiting mouth.

Minutes later they are panting and moaning. Harry pulls away and groans, his head falls onto Louis' forehead. "I have to go," Louis says but doesn't let go of the taller boy.

Harry kisses him one more time and then pulls away. He gives Louis his best smile and winks. "I'll see you later… And we can pick up where this left off."

"Later…" Louis says smiling like a fool as well.

Harry watches him walk down the corridor and around the corner, then looks at his watch. He know Louis' class wasn't that long but it felt like forever right now, when all he wanted to do was be with the other boy.

He pushes off the wall and turns to walk away when he comes face to face with Matt.

"Where the hell did you come from?" Harry asks startled.

Matt looks at Harry and then around them, like he couldn't believe Harry hadn't seen him before. He looks back at the curly haired boy an arches his brow. "I was here the whole time," he tells Harry.

"No you weren't," Harry looks around to see if there was anybody else in the hallway. He didn't care if anyone sees him and Louis together, but there are some moments he'd rather be private.

"Yes, I was," Matt sighs. "I was here when you two arrived, then were like kissing and mushy and lovey and gross and shit."

Harry frowns slightly. "Keep it to yourself alright," he shakes his head and is about to walk away when Liam jogs up to them and calls out to Harry. "Whats up?" Harry asks.

"Want to go to the library?" Liam asks. "We could talk or whatever."

"In the library?" Harry asks smirking, knowing full well that Liam just wanted to spend any kind of time with him that he could. "Whatever," he says walking away with Liam, nodding at Matt in a goodbye gesture.

Matt shook his head thinking that poor Liam didn't have a chance in hell with the blonde. He had seen enough to be one hundred percent sure of what he was talking about.

***

"So... She was like, I can't believe you fucked that!" Liam throws his head back at his joke. Harry smiles and pretends to laugh at Liam's joke, but all he could do was think of Matt.

No… Not in that way. Matt had said he and Louis were acting all lovey dovey. Could that be possible? Could Louis have feelings for him? He didn't know. He didn't know how he felt about Louis. I meant of course he felt something towards Louis. Something strong. Something he's never felt with anyone else. Harry's never been in love so he has no idea what to base the feeling off of. And to be honest the thought of love right now was kind of scary.

Harry doesn't know what it was about Louis, but he just felt drawn to him, like this emotional and physical pull was leading him in Louis's direction. Like a magnet that was always trying to push them together.

"Harry?" Harry shakes his head, trying to clear his mind. "Harry?" Liam is waving his hand in front of Harry's face, trying to get the young boys attention. Harry feels someone sit next to him and turns to see who it is.

"When'd you get here?" Harry asks with an amused look on his face.

Matt rolls his eyes and laughs. "I actually did just get here this time. I have to look up something for a project I've got to do."

Harry nods in understanding. Harry likes Matt, he seems like the only guy here who didn't want or expect something from him. Matt seems like the type of person you can have a great conversation with. Harry was all for a good chat, it had to be better then the one he was having with Liam at the moment.

"So what's going on with you and Devon?" Harry asks Matt. "I saw you two semi-flirting the other day..." Harry turns his body in Matt's direction, giving the more reserved boy his full attention. "Could there be something going on there?"

Matt laughs out loud, "Yea right, I hardly doubt I'm his type..."

"Well what's his type?" Liam asks, wanting to be involved in the conversation.

"I think someone a little more like Louis is his type." Matt says in a deflated voice.

"How do you know that?" Harry asks.

"Cause Louis' everyone's type." Matt replies back.

“That’s true,” Liam agrees.

Matt looks at Harry and just shrugs. Harry smiles tightly, he doesn't care that Louis is everyone's type. He's the one that's with Louis and no one else had managed that. 

"Want to hear another joke?" Liam asks. 

Harry clears his throat loudly. "Can't I'm afraid…" He looks at Matt and smiles. "Matt and I have to start this project right away and... Shit, I forgot my papers at my room. Come along Matt." 

Matt looks at Harry and frowns. He gets up, waving at Liam unsurely, and follows Harry. Matt's not sure why but he likes Harry. He was wrong when he had said that Harry was just like Louis. "Where are we going?" 

"My room," Harry answers, startling to walk. 

"We are not going to f-fuck are we?" Matt asks, a wide eyed look on his face. 

Harry bursts out laughing and throws an arm around Matt's shoulders. "No mate, I like you. And I don't fuck my friends." 

Matt smiles widely. No one has ever called him a friend. "Okay." He then frowns, remembering something. "I actually do have to do my project." 

"The one for History class?" Harry asks as he and Matt continue to walk to Harry's dorm. 

"Yeah," Matt answers. 

"That's due like in three weeks mate. Jesus! What are you, some kind of freak? Don't answer that," Harry says and winks, knocking elbows with the other boy playfully. 

"What are we going to do?" Matt asks frowning, not sure what he's gotten himself into, as he and Harry walk up to Harry's door. 

"Oh, you'll see…" Harry smirks, unlocks his door, pushes Matt inside, and laughs menacingly as he slams the door shut.

Matt doesn't know if he should officially be worried. 

***

Niall enters Louis and Harry's room quickly and goes straight for Louis' nightstand. He's looking for the packs of condoms he knows Louis keeps there, when a noise startles him and he jumps. "What?" 

"Jesus, I didn't say anything," Harry says laughing. "What are you doing here?" 

"I'm looking for condoms!" Niall yells, as if he was going to die if he didn't found them. "Nate Donovan is waitin' for me in my room!" 

Harry laughs and shakes his head at the adorable Irishman who has come to be a good friend. "My drawer," he tells the desperate boy. 

Niall moves to the other nightstand and reaches inside, his eyes widen when he sees how many boxes of condoms are inside.  Louis never had so many before. He looks at Harry with a surprised look in his eyes and a raised brow.   

Harry smirks, seeing the look on the blonds face. "Some of them are mine, if you are wondering." 

Niall smiles and grabs a pack. Then he closes the drawer and turns around, he nearly jumps out of his skin upon seeing another person standing by the door. "Jesus Fuck! You scared the fucking shit outta me mate!” He put his hand over his chest and tried to breath.

"Sorry," Matt whispers, a blush creeping onto his cheeks. 

Niall frowns and then smile, giving the boy a closer look. "Matty! Is that really you? Oh my god! Harry, what did you do to him?"

Harry smirks. "A make over of sorts."

Matt frowns, not knowing what he looks like. He knew that Harry had trimmed his facial hair and plucked some of his eyebrows away. 'Eyebrows are meant to be separate Matty' Harry had said. Harry had put some hair product in his hair. Then he gave Matt a facial and God knows what Harry had put on his face. But Harry and Louis had beautiful skin so he trusted their facial regiment. Harry had also given Matt a few pointers on fashion. Matt always wore plaid or hoodies to big for him, when they didn't need to be in uniform. Harry had told Matt that his frame wasn't that big, and wearing bigger frumpy clothing was actually making Matt look bigger. 

"Nothing major. Just advice mainly," Harry smiles and kisses Matt on the cheek. "He's not half bad right?" Harry could see Matt had some self esteem issues. He was a really cute boy. He just needed some attention. Attention Harry was happy to give him.  

"That's for sure," Niall tells him smiling, still giving Matt the once over. “I see potential. You're fucking adorable Matty!”

"Don't you have someone to fuck?" Harry asks smirking as he looks at Niall staring at Matt. 

"Where the fuck were you?" Louis' voice calls out, and the door slams shut loudly. Harry peeks out their bedroom door, the other boy looking anything but happy. Louis walks through the main part of their room and stops right in front of their bedroom door. 

Harry cringes. "I forgot," he says. He couldn't believe he had forgotten to meet with Louis. They had made plans to meet up in the Grand Hall. "Forgive me," he pouts his lips as he walks over to Louis.

Louis craves and smiles, he swings his arms around Harry and pulls him close for a kiss. They start full on making out until Niall tells them to stop or he is taking his clothes off and joining in. Louis pulls away from Harry and laughs.

Louis' attention is finally brought to the other boy he doesn't recognize, he tilts his head to the side. "New kid?"

Harry and Niall laugh while Matt still wonders what the hell he looks like. 

"Aren't you that kid... Uh... Fuck... Umm… Kevin… Mark or something…" Louis scratches the back of his head, feeling like an asshole for not remembering the boys name. 

"Matt!" Harry tells him and shakes his head at how forgetfully Louis is. It's either that or he generally didn't care enough to remember Matt's name.  

"Right. Of course. How could I forget…" Louis says quickly and dismissively. "Let me get this straight, you blew me off to spend time with these two twats?" 

"Oh, speaking of blowing!" Niall says out of no where, remembering he has a hot jock waiting for him in his room. "I have to go. Later lads!" The blond runs out of the dorm even though he wants to stay and talk with Harry and the boys. He could come back later. He couldn't believe he kept Nate waiting this long.  

Harry smiles at Louis. "I'll make it up to you." Harry looks at Matt. "So whatcha think Lou? Would you fuck 'im?"

Louis walks over to Matt, he circles him a couple of times then stops right in front of the other boy and unbuttons the first two buttons of his shirt then loosens his tie, making him look a little wrecked. "There... Perfect." 

Harry smiles and nods in approval. Matt grabs at his tie, wanting to fix it, and Louis slaps his hand away. 

"I can't work with him," Louis jokes, and slaps Matt's ass playfully. A squeaky of shock coming from the more reserved boy.

Harry laughs out loud and grabs his books for class. It really sucks that he and Louis don't have all their classes together. Sometimes it feels like as soon as Louis comes back to their dorm for a break, Harry has to leave for class. Harry walks over to Louis and kisses him sweetly on the mouth. "Later…" He whispers pulling on Louis' hair for effect, letting him know that they will have time to play later.

He leaves Louis and Matt alone, with a final wave, confident that nothing is going to happen between his friend and Louis. And even if it did he didn’t care. Of at least that's what he told himself.

Louis sits down on the sofa and looks at Matt who just stands there looking a bit lost and out of his element. "So, Curly gave you a new look, huh?" He smirks.

Matt shrugs and nods. Never thinking in a million years that he'd be having a honest to God conversation with Louis Tomlinson. Sure he hung out with Niall and Liam, but Louis never wanted to give him the time of day before. He always seemed like such an asshole. But right now he was being nice and genuine. Maybe Harry was bringing it out in him.    

"And you trust him?" Louis asks, trying to find out want Matt wanted with Harry, without seeming obvious. 

Matt smiles, thinking of how nice and kind Harry has been to him since they met. "He’s my friend." He tells the older boy simply.

Louis smiles and nods, telling Matt could possibly be a great friend to him. "Okay then, let's try a few pointers shall we?" 

"What do you mean?" Matt asked.

"You wanna fuck someone sometime before you die don't you?" Louis asks. "That's where I come in."

Matt swallows, not sure what he's gotten himself into. But somehow he knows its going to be fun and exciting. 

***

**-5 Days Later-**

"Oh my God!" Harry throws his head back and laughs. "Are you fucking serious? That's what he said?" Harry had caught Niall after his study hall, now Niall and Harry were walking back to Harry's room, talking about Niall's latest sexcapade.

"Tot'ally! He was like ‘Oh fuck Niall, you're such a dirty litt'le boy... You need a spankin’ naughty boy!" Niall is pretending to moan as they were walk down the hallway.

"I thought only really bad porno's said shit like that?" Harry can't contain the laughter bursting out of him. 

"It fucking felt like I was in one mate. All talk and no substance." Niall shudders, thinking about the horrible fuck. "It had to have been the worst shag of my life." The blond says as he opens the door to Louis and Harry's room.

"Really?" Louis asks as he meets them at the door. "I thought Harry was a pretty good lay." He smirks at Harry's mocked shocked face and yells out when Harry walks by a tweaks his nipple really hard. "Ow! You lit'le fucker!"

"I've been the best fuck of your life and you know it…" Harry trails off as he walks into the bathroom taking his uniform off as he goes.

Niall goes over to Matt, who is sitting on the couch, and they immediately start talking about unimportant shit that friends talk about.

When Louis notices that Niall and Matt seem to be in a deep conversation he follows in the direction Harry had gone. When Louis gets to the bathroom, he stops at the door and leans against the doorframe. Harry has taken off his blazer and button down shirt, but still had his tie and pants on. Harry's at the sink, washing his hands. Louis thinks the curly haired boy looks so fucking gorgeous just standing there. He's not even doing anything sexy but Louis can’t bring himself to take his eyes off the boy.

Louis walks over to Harry and stands behind the younger boy, wrapping his arms around the boys midsection. Louis presses his hard, jean clad cock against Harry's ass. Louis doesn't even remember getting hard, its just what happens when he's around Harry. Harry smiles and pushes back with a little gasp coming from between his lips. Louis spins him around and smirks wickedly. He leans up and licks at Harry's lips. [(xxx)](http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mczvweQpE01rtkg5ro4_500.gif) Waiting for them to open enough so he can get his tongue inside the mouth he loves so much. Harry's mouth is warm and wet and wanting.

Harry pushes Louis back after a rather long and heated kiss. "What do you want?" Harry whispers.

Louis smirks as he grabs Harry's tie, pulling him closer. He rubs his cock against Harry's, grinding small circles against his front, which is equally as hard as Louis. "You know…" Is all he says and licks Harry's chin.

"They're right there babe…" Harry arches a brow, cocks his head toward the direction he knows their friends are and laughs. Knowing that their friends are within ear shot doesn't faze either of them in the slightest. "Let me take off the rest of my kit." Harry pushes Louis off a bit.

"Leave the tie," Louis mutters.

Harry raises his eyebrows. "Kinky," he licks his lips and moves to lean against the wall, pulling Louis with him. Harry watches Louis as he runs a hand down his own chest, which is now getting damp with sweat; he stops for a teasing moment when he gets to his cock. Harry licks his lips involuntarily again as he stands there in front of Louis and starts rubbing himself through his pants. His breathing starts to speed up and he tilts his head back. Harry starts to unbutton his pants when Louis' over anxious hands get in the way.

"No." Harry says sternly. "Don't touch,” he pushes Louis away slightly, keeping him at arms length. "Just watch."

Louis' heartbeat starts to quicken as he watches Harry unbutton, unzip and push his pants down and then kick them off. Again Harry wasn't wearing any underwear, so when Louis tries to grab for Harry, the younger boy slaps his hand away. "Just watch babes.” He grabs the back of Louis' neck and pulls him in for a quick, yet fierce and sloppy kiss [(xxx)](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lqncpk4mfk1qzmjfxo5_250.gif) before going back to the matter at hand. Harry brings his right hand up to his mouth and licks his palm till its dripping with saliva. Louis' breath gets stuck in his throat as he watches Harry wrap his hand around his massive hard on and start to stroke himself.

Louis wants so much to touch Harry. He wants to taste him and fuck him. He wants Harry to fuck him. "Jesus..." Louis whispers when Harry brings his hand to his own mouth and licks his pre-cum clean off his hand. 

"Want a taste?" Harry asks smiling sexily at Louis. His voice low and rough from lust. 

Louis nods and moves closer to him. Harry pulls Louis flush against him as their mouths come together, desperate and harsh. Louis' tongue dives into Harry's mouth, [(xxx)](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lj7dppZ2L11qaocpmo1_500.gif) wanting a taste of the pre-cum he knows is there. They tear off Louis' clothes as the kiss gets deeper and their need for each other gets more intense. When Louis is fully naked he drops to his knees and looks up at Harry. "I want more..." 

Harry nods and sticks two fingers in front of Louis' mouth. "Show me how you’re gonna suck my cock," he closes his eyes when Louis' mouth closes around his fingers and the suction is tight. He jerks his cock slowly with his other hand, he wants to cum in Louis' mouth. He opens his eyes and looks down at the brunet. Pulling his fingers away, he directs his cock to Louis' mouth but pulls away teasingly when the older boy opens his mouth.

"Stop it," Louis hisses. "I want it now."

Harry smirks and tries desperately to keep his eyes open as he feeds his cock to Louis. [(xxx)](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mamo0cDtJo1qf8ni5o1_500.gif) Louis looks so fucking sexy like this. Cheeks pink with arousal, pupils blown from lust and lips stretched from Harry's massive cock. "Fuck yeessss…." Harry throws his head back and his hips start moving slowly, meeting Louis' head bob in the middle with a up thrust. He grabs the back of Louis' head and groans when he feels Louis' tongue moving all around him, wet and sticky and sinfully.

Louis puts a hand on Harry's hip and another manhandling at his sac. He massages the taller boys balls for a while before that hand runs up to touch Harry's chest. Harry exhales slowly and closes his eyes when Louis' hand runs up his chest. When Harry feels a harsh pull on his tie, he glares down at Louis. 

"Watch me Haz,” Louis whisperes against Harry thigh, leaving love bites as he goes. "Don't close your eyes."

Harry licks his lips and watches Louis please him. [(xxx)](http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_ma1vgiV5k61ro1o6lo1_500.gif) Louis' left hand is on Harry's cock, so on every down stroke of his fist Louis would suck the tip of his cock. His other hand was playing with the skin behind Harry's balls. His fingers eventually move to circle Harry's asshole. On a particularly low bob of his head, taking an obscene amount of Harry's cock in his mouth, [(xxx)](http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m8pr9iXe8h1r5hvf9o1_500.gif) Louis pushes a finger through the rim of Harry's hole. Harry's back arches and he licks his lips but they never break eye contact.

"Louis... Ugh f-fuck… I... I'm close,” Harry runs his hands through Louis' hair as he watches Louis go deeper on his cock. He spreads his legs a little more so Louis can have easier access.

Louis takes his time fingering Harry, slowly opening him up, making him feel good. When Harry is begging for more, Louis adds a second finger. He fucks Harry's tight hole, stretching him and sucking him until Harry is a quivering and shivering mess, on the verge of cumming.

"Louis…" Harry gasps as his eyes close, the familiar ache of release in his stomach. One hand fists into Louis' hair and the other bangs against the wall as Harry's head flies back, his body starting to shake as he shoots his load down Louis' throat. Louis swallowing every drop he's given.

Harry's body convulses with pleasure, Louis always being able to make him feel the best, and give him the most euphoric feelings. When he opens his eyes again he's on the floor, on his back and Louis is putting on a condom. Harry must have lost a little time after his orgasm. Harry smirks at the gorgeous boy before him, this devilish grin, thats wicked and sinister and dripping with sex. He eggs Louis on. "Come on Lou… Fuck--Fuck me. Please… I want it so bad…” He whispers and licks his lips as Louis shifts in between his legs and positions himself. Being insanely relaxed from his first orgasm, when Louis starts pushing in his cock there is almost no resistance. His body just flooding with satisfaction. Harry and Louis both sigh when Louis is all the way inside Harry. Just the fact that they are joined together is enough to pull at Louis' heartstrings.

"Yeaaaaaa... God Harry... I love it..." Louis licks the little dip above Harry lips before kissing the curly haired boy, tongue bypassing his lips altogether and just diving straight into Harry's waiting mouth. Their tongues slide together, teeth clash. It was rough and fast, just like there fucking was. Louis' thrust were quick and sharp. This wasn't a loving and sweet round of sex. It was sloppy and choppy and fucking amazing. Harry can feel himself getting hard again.

Harry runs his hand down Louis' back and when he gets to Louis' ass he runs his fingers up and down Louis ass crack teasingly. Louis' thrusts get harder and faster until Harry moves his middle finger down to Louis hole, circling it several times before slowly pushing inside. Not thrusting it, just letting Louis feel the pressure of it inside.

Louis' hips halt for a split second before resuming their wild abandoned thrusts, his eyes slam shut and his head drops into the space between Harry's shoulder and neck. "Oh fuck... Yessss… Haz… Harry. I-I..." Louis is mumbling uncontrollably. _I love you._ Is at the forefront of Louis' mind, almost about to escape his lips, he bites his bottom lip so hard to keep the words in. It scares him that Harry can make him feel this way. He focuses all his attention on Harry and the sweat and the moans and the pleasure and the movements their bodies make. Louis thrusts forward to pound Harry's ass and backward to let Harry's finger slip a little deeper.

"Haz…" Louis gasps out, [(xxx)](http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mb74kojLEm1qasjnio1_250.gif) feeling his balls tighten and his body telling him that he was going to cum any second now "I'm g-gonna… Fuck... Oh--Oh fuck yes..."

Harry's free arm wraps around Louis' neck, pulling his body as close as possible, wanting to feel every shiver that passes through the older boy when he came.  _I love you._  Is floating around in Harry's head, but the haze of arousal made it almost impossible to form words. So he just kisses Louis hard, [(xxx)](http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m9jtttrSyn1qkzwfeo1_250.gif) sucking the brunets tongue into his mouth, trying to tell him without words how he felt. Pins and needles took over his body as he feels himself falling into ecstasy again. And the body moving on top of him, inside of him, was falling with him. Always with him.

***

"I don'know about you," Matt said. "But I think we should 'ave left." 

Niall looks at Matt and smirks.  "Oh Matty, don't worry about it mate. They don't care."

Matt frowns not knowing how he feels about just having heard his friends having sex.   

"So, how do ya like your new self?"  Niall asks simply. 

"You already asked me that," Matt chuckles. 

"And you still haven't answered me," Niall smiles and waits. 

"I feel weird. I looked in the mirror and it's... Different," Matt shrugs. "It's not even a big change but it's just something I'm not used to ya know?"

"Well you look hot, so stop thinking about it." Niall laughs when Matt blushes. He wanted to help build the boys confidence.    

Suddenly the door burst open and Zayn rushes in. "Oi, where's Louis?" 

"He's out," Niall tells him blankly. "And before you even ask… Harry's in the Gym and I think he's fucking that guy that Louis doesn't like... John… Jason..." 

"Jimmy!" Zayn's whole face shifts into a glare. "I'm going to find out!" He turns around and leaves the room just as quickly as he'd entered. 

"Why'd you do that Niall?" Matt asks, a look of sheer confusion on his face. 

"Haven't you noticed?" Niall asks.  "Zayn doesn't like Harry…" 

Matt nods.   

"I'm his friend and I'm here to keep Zayn as far away from Harry as possible," Niall smiles like it was the most obvious idea ever. "If that means sending him on a wild goose chase so Haz and Lou can have alone time or just keep Zayn away in general, then so be it."   

Matt nods his head in understanding and vows to do the same for the couple.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There will be GIFs through out this story to better help visualize, mostly with sex. If you don't like that just ignore the (XXX)
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://direction-erections.tumblr.com) 

 

**-One Week Later-**

  
"Where are you going?" Louis asks/whines with annoyance. He is sprawled out on the sofa in the main room of their dorm. Louis had thought that they were going to spend the rest of their night together.  
  
 "Out with Niall and Matty." Harry smiles. He refuses to have Louis ruin his great day. He was changing out of his uniform and into his regular attire. He had a loose and thin 'The Clash' band tee and dark blue skinny jeans on, black high top Chucks on his feet. Louis could honestly just stare at Harry's legs all day.    
  
"You promised that we could stay in and…" Louis was cut off. He crossed his arms over his chest. He knew he was acting like a child, be he didn't care. He wanted Harry to stay with him. More then that he wanted Harry to want to stay with him in their room and let no one else in an ruin what they were developing. But he also understood that Harry was the newest to their fucked up little group of lost boys so he didn't mind at all that Harry had become such good friends with some of his friends.   
  
"…Fuck?" Harry finishes the sentence and turns his head in Louis' direction as he ties his dirty, worn and for some reason incredibly sexy sneakers. "We fucked this morning babe, and I got a blow-job from Carter at lunch…” He smiles at Louis when the older boys eyebrow arches. "So I'm good on the sex front right now…But you can go have some fun. Find some poor defenseless young gay boy to prey on." At Louis' outraged face, Harry just winks and chuckles. "Why don't you go out with Zayn. You know he'd cream in his fucking jeans at the offer to just hang out." Harry laughs out right.  
  
 Louis rolls his eyes and a sound comes out of his mouth that is so ridiculous Louis'd never be able to make it again it he tried. "I don't want to fucking go out with that little twat. I wanna be with you…” Louis trails off realizing what he'd just let slip out.  
  
Harry moves away from where he was situating his things and starts to walk towards Louis. "What? What was that?" Harry asks with a huge grin on his face. "Was that just a little bit of the hopeless romantic in Louis Tomlinson coming out?" The curly haired boy laughs and reaches for Louis.    
  
Louis sighs, and bats Harry's hands away. "Fuck you," He growls out and flops back against the sofa, laying half on and half off the long piece of furniture.   
  
"I thought we said it was my turn tonight," Harry laughs as he moves to lean over Louis, one knee resting on the cushion of the sofa and one arm holding his top half up. He smiles sweetly before running his nose against Louis' They just shared at each other. Words they wanted to say to each other on the very tips of their tongues but wouldn't escape their mouths for fear that it was too soon. It was insanely to feel so strongly for someone you've only known for a short amount of time. Right?   
  
Harry so loved the way things were going with Louis, they truly were best friends, partners in crime, two peas in a pod. All that cliche shit… And at the same time, having incredible, earth-shattering, mind altering, best-sex-of-their-lives sex. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts and focus on the gorgeous boy under him, Harry ran his index finger over Louis' lips and leaned down the rest of the way to kiss Louis. Their lips had barely made contact when the door flew open and Niall and Matt waltzed in, without knocking of course.  
  
  "'Ello boys," Niall said.  
  
  Louis grunts and pushes the taller boy off of him. Harry just bounces onto one of the sofa seats and watches as Louis stands up. The older boy sighs and runs a hand through his hair, before he shakes his head when he sees Niall and Matt. He just walks out of the room and away from them. He's feeling cranky and everything is irritating him, he just wanted to spend time with Harry and now he's gonna have to actually do homework or some bullshit waste of time till Harry gets back.    
  
"What's with 'im?"  Niall asks, putting his hands in the pocket of his hoodie. He looks back and forth between Matt and Harry eyebrows raised, obviously waiting for an answer.    
  
"Give me a minute yea," Harry tells them. He turns and follows Louis into the bathroom. "Hey." He says slowly when he sees Louis sitting on the counter and staring at the floor. The bathroom counter had become one of their spots. Where they gather and talk, gossip, laugh or have sex. Neither of them have a clue why, it just happened.  
  
Harry looks back to see Niall and Matt talking and knew he could make them wait a couple minutes so he could deal with Louis' little fit. He can tell just by looking at Louis that he's upset. Harry doesn't understand why. Him and Louis having been spending a ton of time together lately. He just wanted to go hang out with Niall and Matt for a couple hours. He didn't know why the older boy was in such a foul mood. He puts his best smile on, dimples in place, and moves to stand right in front of Louis. "You could come with us Lou, we're just going to talk in Niall's room. Do you want to do that?" Harry asks sweetly, stepping into the open space between Louis' legs and wrapping his arms around Louis' slouched shoulders.    
  
Louis just looks out into space, ignoring Harry. Louis knows he's being a total twat, but he can't stop himself. He's never been this clingy and childish with another person before and it makes Louis feel strange that he can't just make himself stop pouting like a fucking four year old.  
  
Harry sighs and knows he has to pull out the big guns. He leans into the side of Louis' face and brings his lips to graze Louis' ear oh so softly, whispering, "If you kiss me goodbye now, when I come back we can do anything you want…" Harry runs his nose along Louis' cheek and opens his eyes wide when Louis pushes him back slightly.    
  
Louis looks at Harry with a raised brow.  His smile, slowly breaks out on his face. "Anything?"   
  
Harry nods, leans closer and taps his own lips with his index finger. "Kiss." He demands.  
  
Louis grabs Harry by the back of the neck and crashes their mouths together. [(xxx)](http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mbkd4wK6N71qbq764o1_500.gif) Harry's hands grip the tops of Louis' thighs as he allows Louis to dominate the kiss. The older boy sucks Harry's tongue inside his mouth. Harry breathes out a hot puff of air through his nose, the action causing his body to become warm. The slippery sliding of their tongues against each other in the heated kiss [(xxx)](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mcshzm7U6M1qjzwvbo1_500.gif) forces moans from both of the boys… And then there was a knock.    
  
"Whatcha guys doin' in 'ere?" Niall asks, appearing in the doorway. "And can we watch?" He snickers but stops abruptly upon seeing Louis' death glare in his direction.    
  
Harry pulls back and laughs at the blond's reaction to Louis' facial expression. It is not fun to be on the end of Louis' 'I will fucking kill you' glares. Harry's just thankful he's not the one getting it right now.   
  
Louis sighs and runs a hand through his hair, pulling at it in mild frustration. "It's really not funny anymore Haz,” he tells the younger boy.  
  
 Harry nods and rubs his nose against Louis' quickly. "Remember… Anything you want when I get back.” He licks at Louis' lips. "I won't be gone that long." Harry runs his hands down Louis' back and squeezes the brunet’s ass hard. "Think of something really good for us while I'm gone," Harry taunts in Louis' ear, tugging on the lobe hard enough to make Louis push him away and grab at his ear. Harry laughs loudly, hurrying to his friends before he changes his mind and stays home with Louis.  
  
*******    
  
"So when did he start talking to you?" Harry asks Matt as he grabs the spliff from Niall's hand. The three of them were lounging on Niall's bed. Matt and Niall leaning with their backs against the headboard and Harry, laying on his side facing his friends at the end of the bed. They have been talking for the pass two hours, then Niall told Harry and Matt that he had some weed and they've been passing joints back and forth since. Which meant that all three boys were pretty well baked.   
  
"Two days ago," Matt replies shyly, his mind feeling like a marshmallow.   
  
"What did he say then?" Niall asks with excitement in his voice. He really did want his friend to find someone, Matt was such a nice guy, too nice sometimes, and a lot of guys took his for granted.   
  
"That he thought I was good looking, which I couldn't believe he said." Matt chuckles nervously and chews on his bottom lip. Ever since Harry's little makeover, if you could even call it that, a couple of guys have flirted with Matt. He still had a hard time believing someone would think he was good looking, but Harry and Niall were really boosting his confidence so he was trying to think like Harry told him too. His self esteem was getting a little better everyday.  
  
Harry's proud of Ted. "Well… I say you fuck him."  
  
  Niall and Ted turn towards Harry, who's taking a long pull of the joint and inhaling deeply. Upon seeing the looks on his friends faces Harry laughs out the smoke that had been in his lungs. "Or you know… Have him fuck you." Harry flicks the end of the joint in their makeshift ashtray. "Whatever your preference mate." He smiles at Matt before putting the joint out, leaving the bug in the 'ashtray'.    
  
"My my… Louis' got you well trained," Matt laughs out right like it was the funniest thing he's ever said. Even though what Harry suggested is exactly what he wanted to do with the boy in his class.  
  
  Harry snorts but shakes his head. "Naaah, I was like this way before I met Louis." Niall and Matt laugh, totally believe Harry. "He just makes me feel sooooo..." Harry sighs, thinking of the perfect word for how Louis makes him feel.  
  
 "Horny?" "Hard?" Niall and Matt offer at the same time. Cracking up when they hear the others word.  
  
Harry throws his head back laughing at his friends, "Oh my God, you have no fucking idea." His runs and hand through his curly locks and nibbles on his bottom lip, thinking before saying, "I think it might be more then that though…" He says softly, like he almost doesn't want Niall and Matt to hear. Saying that out loud is slightly terrifying. Even though it's only the smallest admittance of feelings, its still nerve wracking. But he knows he can trust his friends to not divulge the information around.  
  
 Matt and Niall smile at each knowingly. They can see Harry and Louis falling in love with each other. Hell, Niall thinks he saw it from the very beginning. But not wanting to push the boys into saying anything they don't want to Niall and Matt just listen and talk amongst themselves about how long its going to take for Louis and Harry to wake up and see how perfect they are for each other.  
  
  "It's just... He's not like everyone else. I can have him over and over again and just want more. It's never been like that with anyone else," he tells them and shakes his head. He gets so flustered when he talks about his feelings for Louis.  
  
 Niall arches a brow and smiles. "I guess he feels the same way about you," the blond shrugs. "I mean he's still with you… I've never known Louis to want to fuck the same guy more then a couple times and on top of that develop feelings. It's kind of a big deal to Louis."  
  
"It's a big deal to me too." Harry states lowly.  
  
Wanting to change the subject, knowing how Harry gets when he starts talking about his feelings, Niall blurts out, "Oh shit, did you hear what happened to Paul?"  
  
Upon seeing both Harry and Matt furrow their eyebrows and shake their heads Niall continues, "Harry you're gonna shit, mate…" Harry leans forward letting Niall know he has his full attention. "Well apparently Christian beat the right piss out of Paul Regal…"  
  
"What?!" Matt calls out, his eyes wide and his mouth open in a large O.  
  
"Are you fuckin' serious?" Harry's tone is furious and his nostrils flare, his mouth a hard line. He fucking hates Christian Valmont with a passion. Harry knows hate is a strong word and all that babble bullshit, but Christian is the worst kind of guy. Obviously an insanely closeted homosexual, who is too scared to do anything about his sexuality. So instead he brutally bullies and apparently beats up kids he thinks/knows are gay, because he is so jealous/angry that he isn't brave enough to be comfortable with his sexuality.  
  
"Yea, so what I heard from Paul's roommate is Christian went up to Paul in the locker room after they had been working out in the gym." When seeing strange looks on his friends faces Niall clarifies, "Separately, they were working out separately, everyone knows they're not in the same circle. But from what I hear it was like half seven, so it was kind of late. Anyway Christian went up to Paul when he saw him in the locker room and started talking to him. Not wanting to start anything Paul just goes along with it…"  
  
"Wh-" Harry starts but Niall cuts him off.  
  
"Leave all comments and questions till the end young Harold…" Niall gives Harry a pointed look before continuing. "So there's small talk happening and apparently Christian thinks he's getting some kind of green light cause he starts running his hand up Paul's arm and starts pulling him in by the shirt." Again he pauses to gauge his friends reaction. Wide mouthed faces. "I know, I know. Christian fucking picks one out of the like fifteen absolutely one hundred percent straight guys that go to this school." Niall rolls his eyes. "And Paul's pushing him away, telling him that he's not into that. He said he didn't care if other people were, it just wasn't for him. So Paul starts to get all his shit in his duffle and walk away when Christian tackles him and tells him that he was just fucking around to see if he, meaning Paul, was a 'fucking faggot'."  
  
"Oh my God..." Matt sighs, his hand covering his mouth. He looks over at Harry and the younger boy is just still, murderously still, his hands clenched into tight fists in his lap.  
  
Niall continues, "I'm really not too sure on how everything else went down cause Paul's roommate said Paul doesn't remember too much after Christian started punching him in the face and head. But Christian fucking got him pretty good. He was laying in the locker room for a little while before the janitor found him unconscious."  
  
"How bad are his injuries?" Matt asks.  
  
"Well I didn't really care for this reference, tacky… But Paul's roommate said 'think of Rihanna after Chris Brown was done with her'." Niall makes a face like he even hated saying the sentence and both Harry and Matt wince and shake their heads. "From what I heard nothing permanent, but he's going to be in the hospital for the rest of the week and Paul's parents had to come and talk to the headmaster."  
  
"Didn't Paul tell someone what Valmont fucking did?" Harry spits out, he was so angry. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.  
  
Niall shrugs his shoulder sadly, "Well um, Paul told the Paramedics and shit that someone jumped him and he didn't see who it was…" Both Harry and Matt make shocked faces. "But he told his roommate the whole story, well what he could remember, all he said about the fight was that right before he blacked out he heard Christian say if Paul told anyone what happened he'd finish what he started…"  
  
Its like an explosion goes off in Harry's head, everything that he'd heard up till now was just like a ticking time clock and what Niall just told him set him off. He leaps off the bed in a hurry.  
  
"What wrong?" Matt asks.  
  
"Where are you going?" Niall moves to get up as well, not knowing what Harry is up to?  
  
"I have to go…" Is all Harry mumbles as he makes his way to Niall's dormroom front door.  
  
Niall and Matt just look at each other, unsure of what just happened. Niall knew Harry was going to be upset when he told him the story but he had no idea it was going to affect the younger boy so much.  
  
"What just happened?" Matt asks, looking upset.  
  
"I 'aven't a fuckin' clue…" Niall runs a hand through his hair, wondering if he should call Louis or not. "Lets just give him a little while and call him in a bit yea? Just to make sure he's okay?" Niall asks, to which Matt agrees. They knew Harry had a temper, but just like Louis they knew it was best to let him deal with it alone to cool down first.  
  
*******  
  
On the walk back to his and Louis' room a thousand thoughts are racing through his mind. He wants to find Christian Valmont and kick the shit out of him. But that's not really in his nature. Sure, he'll defend himself if someone starts waling on him, but Harry doesn't just go looking for a fight. No he has to think of another way to get Christian back. Something smart that catches Christian off guard.  
  
Something that will put the homophobic closet case in his place for good, and to know what it feels like for someone to hate him for something he has no control over.  
  
He was so lost in thought he doesn't even notice someone behind him until they grab him by the hair at the base of his neck and push him back against the hallway wall. Upon seeing Christian's face, Harry feels heat rise throughout his body. Not the good kind that he feels when he's with Louis. The bad kind, the kind that makes him wonder if he could get away with murder.  
  
 "Hey, Styles…" Christian hisses, bringing both of his hands up to lean against the wall by Harry's head, blocking him in. The tone in Christian's voice as he says Harry's last name makes Harry want to thrust his knee up and into Christian's crotch repeatedly. He haste use all the will power he has to keep his foot on the ground.  
  
Harry also remembers, through his fog of hate, he's not supposed to know about what Christian did to Paul, so Harry closes his eyes for a couple seconds and counts back from five to calm himself so he can put on the best performance of his life.    
  
"Well, well, well… Who do we have here?" Harry asks smirking. One of Christian's hands move from the wall to Harry's shoulder and Harry has to force himself not to flinch at the touch. "None other than the closeted fag…"   
  
Christian glares at him and tightens his hold on Harry's shoulder, making Harry bite the inside of his cheek. He wasn't going to let Christian know he was hurting him.    
  
"Were you waiting for me all this time?" Harry asks smiling, thinking of Louis so sex can shine through his eyes. A plan was forming in his mind of what he wanted to do to Christian, but he had to plan it out perfectly. That meant playing along with Christian. "What is it that you want, Valmont?"   
  
"I want to beat the shit out of you," Christian is so flustered. He is so close to Harry, their chests are almost touching, he can smell Harry, they're so close. All he wants to do is ravish the boy in front of him, but what happened with Paul is still lingering inside of Christian and even though he knows one hundred percent that Harry's gay, he just can't bare the thought of putting himself out there first again. Not when Paul's rejection is so fresh in his mind. So Christian will settle for his fist making contact with Harry's face as a way to touch his flawless skin.   
  
"Really… You sure?" Harry smiles, his tongue coming out to wet his bottom lip, "Or do you just want something else?" Harry pushes his back off the wall, so its touches Christian's, and at a torturingly slow rate he rolls his body so that every inch of the front of him grinds against Christian. Just once, a slow painful grind. It's enough to have Christian close his eyes and gasp loudly, his other hand drops to the back of Harry's neck and grips the hair at the base of his neck. This simple action would normally have him dropping to his knees for Louis but the hatred he has for the person in front of him makes him want to run to Louis and have the older boy make it all better.  
  
Harry's chuckle snaps Christian back to reality. His eyes flash open and he backs away from Harry so his back is against the wall on the opposite side of Harry.  
  
Harry smiles wide, dimples showing, he can see the hard on Christian's now sporting and a thrill runs through his body. He's going to fuck Christian's life upside down and side to side. He and every other person who is different has had to deal with a Christian Valmont at some point in their lives, so Harry thought of it as his duty to get back at the bully, for all the kids who couldn't. He knew it was only one person, but you have to start somewhere.  
  
Harry runs and hand through his hair and pushes off the wall completely. Harry saunters over to Christian, reversing their pervious position. Now Harry had both of his hands on either side of Christian's head, blocking him in.   
  
Christian is breathing hard and his eyes are closed again, so tight his forehead to furrowed. Harry chuckles so low in his throat, Christian can feel it vibrate against his chest. Harry brings his mouth right next to Christian's ear, ghosting his mouth over the shell of it, "Well, Christian, I would offer to fuck you... So good too. Make you cum so hard you see fucking stars." Harry moans the last couple of words out and moves his hand to grab the side of Christian's neck, gripping it just as tightly as Christian had gripped his shoulder.  
  
Harry can feel Christian shaking, and it almost pains Harry that he's gone this far. But if he wants to get back at Christian he's going to have to go a lot farther. Harry has to tell himself he's sure Christian has never regretted all the hurt he's caused other people. "But I'm into fucking gay men…" Harry lets go of Christian's neck and scratches his fingernails harshly down the front of Christian's shirt, making sure to go over the other boys nipple, eliciting a sharp hiss and back arch from Christian. "And as far as I understand, you are nothing…" Harry drags his hand down Christian's stomach and stops when his hand comes into contact with the blonds bulge, causing Christian's eye to snap to his and a moan fly out of his mouth. "But a homophobic… Closet… Case…." In between every drawn out word Harry palms and grabs at Christian's jean clad cock hard. Christian is shaking again and Harry is disgusted.  
  
On the last palming before Harry takes his hand away and finally steps away completely, Christian groans out loudly and his upper body hurls forward. His hands have to brace himself on his knees and his head his ducked down in shame. Harry watches in horrid fascination.  
  
"Did you just-" Harry asks, humor in his voice.  
  
"Shut the fuck up…" Christian's says weakly, the weakest Harry's ever heard him. "Just fuck off yea." Harry could have sworn he heard a sniffle but it was to soft to know for sure.  
  
Harry just chuckles, "Whatever you say Valmont." He shakes his head and starts to turn around to walk away when...  
  
 "Wait…" Christian whispers, his head finally turns toward Harry. His face his tomato red and Harry can see the pain/guilt/frustration/sadness in his eyes.   
  
Harry arches a brow for Christian to give him anything, some small feeling that Christian is sorry for everything he's done and that he can accept himself and stop pushing his own pain onto others.   
  
Christian rolls his lips into his mouth and looks away. He runs and hand through his short blond hair, pulling at the ends in frustration as his body slides down the wall till he's sitting on the floor in the middle of the hallway like a shell of a person he could be.  
  
Harry snorts a quick disbelieving breath through his nose, shakes his head and turns to walk away.  The last thing he hears before he turns the corner is a loud bang coming from behind him, no doubt Christian punching the wall.  
  
*******  
  
"Oh, lover boy!" Harry calls out to Louis upon entering their room, locking the door behind him "Boy, do I have a story for you,” he can hear the water running in the bathroom and walks in that direction. "You'll never fucking believe what just happened…" Harry song-sings the last couple of words as he starts to strip.   
  
Hearing Harry, Louis turns his face away from the water to look at the curly haired boy through the glass door of the shower. "Matt was getting head in his doorway?" Louis asks as he watches Harry join him in the shower, a feeling of calm and comfort washing over him at Harry being near.   
  
"Shut up you bloody asshole!" Harry laughs and pushes Louis slightly, playing with him.  
  
Louis grabs Harry's arm and pulls him closer. Louis runs his tongue from the younger boys collarbone to his lips, kissing him gently, but with meaning. Passionate and slow. [(xxx)](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m05la7zoIw1qk7rkto1_500.gif)  
  
"Valmont let me touch him in the hallway," Harry's breathes out when he needs to give his lungs a break from the kiss, his arms wrap around Louis' shoulders and squeeze tight.   
  
Louis' whole body freezes and he looks at Harry like he's gone crazy, "What?" His voice is ice cold.   
  
"Yeah, he stopped me in the hallway and told me he wanted to beat the shit outta me, but I worked him over, and he wanted more. He fucking came in his pants…" Harry laughs, he was still a little surprised that had happened. He hadn't expected Christian to be that into it. But the fact that the blond couldn't control himself just made it all the better for Harry and his plan.   
  
Louis is silent for a minute, just staring at Harry in disbelief. "You actually fucking touched that closet case?"  
  
Harry can hear the annoyance in Louis' voice and furrows his brows at Louis. "What's wrong, Lou?"  
  
"What's wrong?!" Louis asks, his voice going up an octave. "Do you even have to fucking ask?" Louis turns away from Harry and lets the water wash over his heated face. He couldn't believe Harry would touch Christian. He knew how much the younger boy hated him.  
  
"Do… Do you not know what he did to Paul?" Harry asks, just standing behind Louis, looking at the back of his head, waiting for Louis to turn around again.  
  
He doesn't wait long cause Louis turns his head a look of confusion on his face, "What do you mean? Who? Christian?"  
  
Harry nods, "He put Paul in the bloody hospital."  
  
Louis gasps and turns fully around now, "What?" He waits for Harry to continue.  
  
"Valmont hit on him in the locker room-"  
  
"But Paul is straight. Really nice guy. But straight as an arrow." Louis says, nibble on his bottom lip. He'd had a class with Paul last year and he was a really nice guy, funny and loud, like Louis. And didn't care that Louis was gay.  
  
"Yea… So you can imagine how Valmont would react when Paul shot him down." Harry steps closer to Louis.  
  
"Oh my god…" Louis runs his hand along his naked stomach feeling an awful feeling in the pit of his belly. "But then why did you fuck around with 'im?" Louis scoffs and turns his back on Harry again. The hot water hitting his chest, the warmth soothing his belly only slightly. It did nothing for his head and heart, he tried not to think of Harry putting his hands on Christian. It was fucking disturbing.  
  
   Harry shakes his head and walks up behind Louis, wrapping his arms around the shorter boys middle, and resting his chin on Louis shoulder, "All good things come to those who wait…" Harry nips at Louis' ear then neck as he runs his hand up and down Louis' tummy. "Including my master plan…"  
  
Harry chuckles in Louis' ear before quickly moving onto his knees. He licks his lips and grabs Louis' hips brusquely pushing him forward. Louis' hands automatically find themselves laying flat against the wet shower wall, holding up his upper body, his lower half arched towards Harry's face.   
  
"What are you doing?"  Louis asks over his shoulder at the younger boy on his knees.   
  
Harry smirks a lopsided grin and parts Louis' ass cheeks. "I'm going to eat you within an inch of your fucking life…" Harry moves his face forward, biting Louis on that beautiful ass of his, before licking Louis from his balls to his hole. A drawn out hiss and back arch is the reaction Harry gets so he does the action again, wanting more out of Louis.   
  
Louis' forehead falls to the wall in front of him, his breathing coming out hard, he can feel his cock coming to life and getting harder and harder with every lick around his hole. "Fuck Haz..." He wants to push Harry away and take control but its kind of difficult when the younger boy was doing such an amazing job.  
  
The warm water cascading down his back is definitely helping Louis' muscles to relax. He feels like Jello, he has no idea how his arms are strong enough to hold him up right now.    
  
Harry, loving how pliant Louis has become, stiffens his tongue, kneads at Louis' ass cheeks and slowly starts working it inside Louis' hole. He pushes in a little more each time. Louis moans and claws at the wet wall as Harry's tongue starts to thrust in and out of the brunet with vigor.   
  
"Haz!" Louis hisses, feeling himself lose control and he wants so much more right now. "Stop!"   
  
Harry pulls away with mock offense. "What?!!" He frowns, wanting to continue what he was doing, but also knowing he promised Louis what ever he wanted. "What do you mean stop?"   
  
Louis turns around and sighs as his hot back hits the cool wall. He looks down quickly at his toes that are still tingling from Harry's ministrations. He swallows hard and looks down at Harry who is still on his knees, and licking his lips as he gazes at Louis' cock, which is inches from his face. "If I remember correctly…" he smirks, wanting to keep Harry on edge a little longer. "Anything I want from you."  
  
 Harry sighs and is in the middle of rising from his knees to see what Louis has planned, when the brunet pushes him back down with a sultry chuckle that makes Harry's cock harder. "You can stay right there…" Louis tells him.  "I know what I want."   
  
Harry smirks knowingly, but plays along. "And what's that?"   
  
"Come closer," Louis whispers and Harry does. Louis runs his index finger across Harry's cheekbone and down his jaw before moving his hand to Harry's mouth and running his thumb sweetly along Harry's bottom lip. "Fuck, you're so beautiful…"    
  
Harry blushes at Louis' words and warmth spreads all over his body. The tip of Harry's tongue slips out and licks Louis' thumb. Louis smiles and pulls his hand away, grabbing his cock by the base, he taps it against Harry's mouth a couple of times until the younger boy opens his mouth. Louis feeds it to Harry's waiting mouth.  
  
Harry wraps his lips around the crown of Louis' head, letting his tongue quickly flicker against the little bundle of nerves on the underside before sucking in Louis' cock slowly. Long and loud moans and heavy breathing fill their bathroom. He wants to drive the older boy crazy. He wants to shatter his world into perfect euphoria. Harry puts one hand on Louis' thigh and the other on the brunets hip.   
  
Louis throws his head back and enjoys the view. Watching his cock slid in and out of Harry's wet and sinfully skilled mouth is just as hot as feeling the tight suction on his achingly hard cock. His hips start to thrust at their own accord, but Harry stops them quickly. Louis laugh/moans, "I don't think so, Curly… I'm in control tonight…" Louis grabs both of Harry's wrists, pulls the younger boys arms up and fucks Harry's mouth.  
  
Harry lets him do it like this for a couple thrusts before he pulls his wrists free and backs his mouth off Louis' cock, causing Louis to groan in frustration, "What-"  
  
"Grab my hair…" Harry demands, wanting to get rid of the feeling of Valmont grabbing it earlier. "Pull on it real hard for me…"  
  
Louis pushes off the wall and backs Harry up against the wall right near the spray of water. Harry gets dowsed in the water as Louis pushes him backwards, his back hitting the wall hard, and his knees scraping the tiled floor. Louis grabs at Harry's wrists again, holding them up above Harry's head in one hand, his other hand grabs a fistful of Harry's hair and pulls it hard, making Harry's mouth fall open and a heavy moan fall out. Louis takes that opportunity to guide his cock into Harry's mouth. The position essentially trapping Harry between the wall and Louis' body.  
  
Louis' hips start to snap forward, fucking Harry's mouth relentlessly. "Oh my fu-fucking… Jesus Christ." Louis hisses through his teeth, his grip on Harry's hair tightening, causing Harry to moan around his cock.  
  
Harry's mouth was watering so much, saliva was dripping down Louis' cock and mixing with Louis' cum and creating cum/spit strings that were hanging off Louis cock and down Harry's chin. [(xxx)](http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m0lalfll4I1qef808o5_250.gif)  
  
Louis can't take it anymore, he lets go of Harry's wrists and his upper half falls forward. Louis' arms and forehead crash against the wall, his hips never skipping a beat.  
  
Harry is so turned on that Louis is using him for whatever pleasure he wants for himself. Harry looks up and he sees Louis' forehead resting against his arms and looking down at him. The look in Louis' eyes and the sounds coming from his mouth make Harry's cock feel impossibly harder. Having not touched himself this whole time, Harry wraps a shaky hand around himself. Stroking his cock with the thrusts of Louis' hips.  
  
"Fuck yea, stroke your big, fat-" Louis is cut of by a moan that erupts from his mouth as Harry's other hand slaps against his ass. Creating a loud sharp slap echo in the bathroom. "S-shit… Do it again…" Harry waits for the right thrust of Louis' hips and slaps Louis' ass hard. "Oh fuck… You fucking- Mmph…"  
  
Louis, feeling too close to cumming backs off some, not wanting this to be over yet. He grabs his cock and runs the head along Harry's mouth, precum glazing Harry's red and perfectly abused mouth.  
  
Harry closes his eyes and focuses on his hand sliding up and down his cock and Louis' hand gripping his hair.  
  
"You're close aren't you?" Louis asks, just watching the boy below him.  
  
"Mm-hmm…" Is all Louis gets in reply.  
  
"What are you thinking about babe?" Louis asks, going back a forth between running his hand through Harry's hair sweetly and pulling on it roughly. "You thinking about fucking me? My tight little hole stretched so fucking tight around that gorgeous cock of yours." Harry's eyes snap open and he stares at Louis, pupils blown black from the lust he has for Louis. "Or me fucking your throat again? You love that don't you babe?"  
  
"Yea…" Harry answers, his voice deeper then normal.  
  
"You want me to fuck it again?" Harry nods, and Louis grabs his cock at the base again, directing it towards Harry's mouth. "You want me to cum down your throat?" Louis places his cock right in front of Harry and sighs when Harry sucks him all the way down on the first suck. [(xxx)](http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mbe45yNsGA1qdot54o1_500.gif) His nose touches the flat of Louis' stomach and the head of Louis' cock brushes against the back of Harry's throat, making Louis cry out and slam his eyes shut.  
  
This is how Harry loves to make Louis feel, so fucked out that he has to close his eyes cause he just couldn't take it anymore. Louis' hips start their thrust again. [(xxx)](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mamo0cDtJo1qf8ni5o1_500.gif) Faster this time. Harry, knowing that Louis is going to cum soon moves his other hand, the one not wrapped around his own cock, to Louis' balls and tugs.  
  
"Yesssss…" Louis hisses, hands pushing Harry's head toward the thrust of his hips. [(xxx)](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m1mw5moqxf1r5hvf9o1_500.gif) "Fuck I'm so close…."  
  
Harry's hand starts to fly up and down his shaft at an erratic rate. He wants to cum with Louis. His other hand running along Louis' perineum, circling his hole, then back again.  
  
"God, I fucking love that you touch yourself when you suck me off…" Louis moans out, watching every move Harry's hand makes. "You love sucking my cock so much you have to touch yourself Haz?" Harry moans his answer, cause a vibration against Louis' cock. "Such a fucking cock-slut… I love it." Harry is so close to cumming it's not even funny.  
  
Harry closes his eyes shut as the tip of Louis' cock hits the back of his throat again and again.  
  
 "Your... Mouth... Is so… F-fucking... Good…" Louis moans, snapping his hips forward with each word. "You're gonna make me cum… S-so fucking hard." Harry's mouth is going to be the death of him. His eyes are barely open, but its enough that he can see Harry. The other boy is looking up at him, his emerald eyes shining with lust and love.  
  
Wanting to make Louis' orgasm even stronger Harry stops teasing Louis' hole and starts to breach the tight hole with two fingers. Gasps fly from Louis' lips and Harry doesn't give him time to adjust, just starts sliding his fingering in and out with the thrusts of Louis' hips. Harry only pumps his fingers in three times before Louis grunts and spills his hot jizz down Harry's throat. "Fuck! Fuck! Fu-ck-ck-ck!" Louis' orgasm is ripped from his body, he had known he was close, but as soon as Harry's finger were inside him he just couldn't hold off any longer. The waves of his orgasm keep crashing over him, his body convulsing.  
  
Upon feeling Louis cum down his throat and muscles tightening around his fingers, Harry pumps a huge load out of his cock. White hot, milky cum flying as far up as his cheek. It drips down his chin [(xxx)](http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m9jwr8qo141r5hvf9o1_500.gif) and neck, a huge spot soaking his chest. Moans suffocated by Louis' cock which is still in his mouth. He wants to suck every last drop Louis can give him.  
  
Becoming to sensitive Louis pulls back, his cock slipping out of Harry's mouth and Harry's fingers slide out of him. He slumps forward, breathing uncontrollably fast. Harry's head rests against his hip, also trying to get his breathing somewhat normal. That had to have been one of the best orgasms Louis has had with Harry. I mean he has all his best ones with Harry, but for some reason that one had been really intense.  
  
"I think… That was… The best blow job I've ever had…" Louis laughs, then shakes his head. "No, no… I mean I know it was." Louis says slowly, his words coming out in pants.  
  
 Harry smiles widely at Louis and licks his lips, slowly and shakily getting up with the help of Louis. He caresses Louis' chest and the brunet looks at him lovingly. They come together in a lazy and messy kiss, Louis tasting the aftertaste of himself on Harry's tongue. [(xxx)](http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mdr3toUDSB1rojabqo1_500.gif) After just kissing and basically leaning on each other for a couple minutes, Harry pulls back enough to look at Louis, the brunets eyes are still closed, savoring the moment.  
  
"I 'ave an idea…” Harry’s voice, deep and rough from the insanely hot pounding it took from Louis' cock, causes Louis to open his eyes, the older boy just raises his eyebrows.  
  
"About?" Louis asks, pushing Harry under the slightly cool water. He rubs his hands all over the areas Harry's cum hit, washing the boys body off for him. When he doesn't see a trace of cum on Harry's body, he grabs his loofah and body wash and starts washing Harry's body clean.    
  
Harry smiles at the gesture and lets Louis do whatever he wants to him. "Outing Valmont." Is all Harry says.  
  
 And that's all Louis needs to hear… He's in. As the boys continue washing up, Harry goes about telling Louis his plan.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be GIFs through out this story to better help visualize, mostly with sex. If you don't like that just ignore the (XXX)
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://direction-erections.tumblr.com) 

 

 

**Three Day's Later**

"So..." Louis asks as he runs his hand through Harry's hair. "When we gonna do it?"

 "I thought we just did?" Harry smiles up at Louis. They've just finished a vigorous round of fucking and are currently curled up in each others arms, trying to get their breathing back to normal.

At Louis' raised eyebrows, Harry becomes serious. "I don't care when we do it. Whenever you want, I guess.” He kisses Louis' chest and lets his hands roam Louis' body. He can't stop touching the other man. It's like they are magnetically drawn to each other.

Louis nods and thinks about it. Harry's hands feel so good, causing goosebumps to forms all over his body. "Maybe we could do it tomorrow or Thursday?" Louis grins at Harry as he nips at his chest. "I want to do it sometime this week."

"Are you really sure you want to get involved? You don't 'ave to, Lou." Harry says, rubbing his nose against Louis' nipple.  
"I don't know what's gonna happen when Christian is here... I don't trust him. I..." Harry looks away. "I don't want anything to 'appen to you."

Louis grasps Harry's chin in his hand, making Harry look at him. "I don't want anything to 'appen to you either, babe. We're gonna get that fucker so good though.” He smiles and brings Harry's face closer to his. Louis tilts his head, inhales deeply and licks at Harry's neck. "I like that you smell of me."

Harry smiles, his eyes gaze into Louis'. "I like that too…" He licks his lips and then Louis', wrapping his hand around Louis' neck and pulling him closer. 

They smile at each other before their lips meet. Slow and sweet and with meaning. Louis' hand runs up and down Harry's chest and stomach, then finally deciding to go south and start up round two. 

"Lou…" Harry whimpers in Louis' mouth as his cock starts to get hard for the second time tonight.

"Louis!" Zayn yells out, causing the boys to wince and pull away from each other. They watch Zayn walk into their bedroom and right up to the bed they're in. 

Louis groans as he stares at the boy in front of them, his hand having left Harry's body when he saw Zayn appear. "What the hell do you want Zayn? What the fuck are you doing 'ere?" 

Harry shakes his head and pulls the sheet up to cover himself while Louis gets up. Harry doesn't even bother to interact with Zayn anymore. He talks to him when he has to, even then he can't stand it. He'd much rather ignore the boy for the rest of his life. Harry doesn't understand why Louis doesn't just tell Zayn to fuck off from their life.   

Zayn stares point blank at Louis' naked body. Harry rolls his eyes and coughs, signaling Louis, he wants Zayn out of their room. 

"Zayn!"  Louis hisses and narrows his eyes. He has no idea why he even puts up with Zayn anymore. 

Zayn looks up at Louis. "What?" 

Harry laughs and gets. "I'm gonna go take a shower, Lou." He says as he walks away, covering his semi as best as he can. He doesn't want Zayn to get an eyeful of the gorgeous cock he knows he has. He doesn't say anything to Zayn as he walks by him and out of the bedroom. 

Zayn watches Harry walk out and rolls his eyes. "What are you doing with 'im, Louis?" 

"That is beyond none of your fuckin' business Zayn." Louis grabs his briefs and pulls them on, he doesn't want to be standing naked in front of Zayn. It makes him feel uncomfortable. He knows how much the other boy wants him. You'd have to be fucking blind not to see how much effort Zayn puts into coming between Louis and Harry. Even before Harry arrived at the school Zayn was always up his ass. Louis has told him time and time again, nothing between them is ever going to happen. Louis' gotten tired of repeating himself. So now he just ignores the boy as best he can "Is there something you wanted?" His tone sounds more then annoyed. 

"Yeah, there's gonna be a dance in two weeks… The sister school, with the girls, is gonna be combined. But… I thought, maybe, we could go together?" Zayn asks him happily. 

"What's in two weeks?" Louis asks, barely listening. He's checking his phone. Niall texted him.

**'you guys still need that thing you asked me about?'**

Zayn shrugs not really wanting to tell Louis what the dance is about. It's going to be a Halloween Dance. He knows he's got to be sneaky so he can get Louis away from Harry, so they can spend time together. "Do you wanna go with me?" Zayn asks again.  "We'll 'ave fun for sure." 

 **'yes'** Is all Louis texts back.

"I have plans…" Louis says, paying even less attention than before.  

Zayn looks down, not liking the sound of Louis' answer. 

"Lou! You gonna get in 'ere or what, babe?" Harry yells from the shower. His tone teasing and cheeky. 

"I 'ave to go, Zayn…" Louis smiles, the sound of Harry voice just making him feel better. "I'll see you at lunch tomorrow, yea?" He says as he walks out of the room and into the bathroom. 

Zayn follows him out into the main room and glares at the closed bathroom door. He's going to find a way to get rid of Harry if it's the last thing he does.   

"What did he want now?" Harry asks as Louis places his phone on the sinks counter and pulls down his briefs. He climbs into the shower, his arms instantly wrapping around Harry's shoulders. 

Louis tells him everything that was said between him and Zayn… Before he fucks Harry against the wet and slippery shower wall.

  


****Two Day's Later****

"Hey, Christian…" Harry whispers to the dirty blonde, sitting down next to him, at the back of the room, in English class. He had waited almost the whole period before he getting up from his table and moving to sit with Christian, who didn’t have a partner.

Christian turns to him, his eyes wide. Harry's talking to him in class. People are going to see. They're going to say shit about him. They're going to think he's like Harry. But he can't help that his palms start to sweat at just the mere sight of Harry. He's just so close. Too close for out in public. But too far away for Christian's actually liking.

"Fuck you, Styles. Don't talk to me." Chris whispers back harshly, before looking away from Harry and looking towards the front of the class, where the teacher is rambling on about Hamlet.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you, Christian…" Harry continues to whisper in a seductive voice, leaning even closer.

Christian's mouth falls open, as what Harry just said sinks in. He swallows hard and looks down, trying to concentrate on breathing.

"C'mon, Christian…" Harry teases, leaning closer still. "You know you wanna play…” He places his hand on Christian's knee and runs it up the other boy's thigh. Harry smirks when Christian jumps. They were in the back of the room and no one was paying attention to them. Harry's facing forward, his chin in his hand. No one would be able to tell where his other hand was.

"Har-" Christian whispers, panic in his voice. "S-stop it, please…"

"Do you really want that?" Harry asks him. His hand continues its journey up Christian's thigh, he lets his fingers brush Christian' crotch when he gets there. He's not at all surprised by the bulge he can feel under his palm. "You're hard." 

"Stop." Christian grabs Harry's hand and pushes it away. 

"We could take this some place else… If you prefer…" Harry tells him. "Wouldn't want anyone to see us together, right?" 

Chris stays quiet. He wishes Harry's question didn't make his heart sink. He wish he could be like so many of the boys here. He wishes he didn't have a shit father that made him believe being gay was wrong. He wishes he had the strength to say 'fuck you' to his father and be whoever he wanted to be. He wishes he had Harry. 

"What do ya say?" Harry asks, waiting for an answer. He wasn't touching Christan anymore, but he could see that the other boy was shaking. It almost made Harry want to stop… Almost. But all he had to do was think of Paul, who he had seen two days ago, and remember he fucked up he had been. The bruises and his cut lip and broken nose and three broken ribs and sprained ankle. The damage that Christian had created… And then Harry didn't want to stop. He wanted to push even further. He wanted to make Christian's life hell. Just like Christian had done to everyone else who was actually just like him. 

"W-what about Louis? Aren't you two together?" Christian asks as he grips the edge of his desk hard. Harry's making him so nervous. 

"Louis' gonna be there too," Harry tells him.   

Christian bites his lower lip as he finally looks over at Harry again. 

"It's going to be hot. The three of us…" Harry mutters softly as he leans into Christian's ear. "What do you think? You _up_ for it, Valmont?" 

"I don't like him." Christian tells him, making Harry chuckle. 

"This isn't about likin' each other, Christian. You've got to admit… Louis is so fuckin' hot…" Harry lets his breath hit Christian' face. 

Christian is so fucking hard just from having Harry that close. He thinks about what could happen between the three of them and his cock jumps. "Okay." He whispers and closes his eyes. Defeat… He just couldn't last any longer. He wasn't strong enough to deny Harry's offer. 

Harry smiles widely. "We'll be waiting for you around eight… Sound good?" 

Chris nods, before looking down at his desk again. 

"Don't be late," Harry smirks and stands up, his conversation with Christian over. Harry moves to pick up his messenger bag and starts walking down the isles, ready to walk out the classroom door. 

"Where do you think you are going, Mr. Styles?" The teacher asks, a perturbed look on his face. Like Harry is the last thing he wanted to deal with. 

Harry just points to the clock as the bell rings. He smirks and continues walking out of the stuffy room. It's pretty pathetic how well he's comes to know the school's bell schedule.

 ***

"Are you sure it's alright, Niall?" Harry asks as he watches Niall get the camcorder. 

"Oh, yeah sure. It's not a problem at all. All I want is to see the tape after you and Louis 'ave your fun with it, yea." Niall winks at Harry. No one knew about 'the plan' except for Louis and Harry. They wanted to keep it that way until their plan was complete. Just on the off chance that anyone got in trouble for what they were going to do. They didn't want to get anyone else in trouble. This was their idea, well mostly Harry's. But he couldn't do it without Louis, and he didn't really want to do it without Louis. Having him there was the only way Harry was going to be able to get through this.

"Oh, don't worry… You'll see it, trust me." Harry laughs and takes the recorder from Niall's hand.

"Oh thank God! It’s a dream… Seeing you two fuck!"  

"Erm, you've seen us fucking I don't know how many times." Harry states, thinking of the numerous times Niall has walked in on or interrupted him and Louis. The number had to be in the double digits. 

"Yea, but not on film!" Niall claps his hands together. "There’s something about watching people have sex on film… I donno." Niall has this far off look in his eyes that makes Harry shake his head and laugh at his friend.

"Yes, you do. You're just a pervert, mate!" Harry laughs.

"No shit!" Niall yells, a smiling forming on his face, "We all have it in us, especially you and Lou!" Niall states the obvious. 

"True…" Harry replies. He and Lou were a little more perverted, but it was more then fine with Harry. "So what you got going on tonight?" Harry sits down. He has some time to kill before he had to be back at his room.

"Well…" Niall sits down next to Harry on the couch, putting his feet in the other boy's lap. " 'Ave I got a story for you," Niall then goes on to tell Harry about the night he was planning on having. Something involving the boy next door and a feather duster.

***

Harry sits next to Louis on 'their' bed and looks around. Checking every bookshelf, desk, nook and cranny to see if he can find anything. "I don't see it…"

 Louis smiles. He had told Harry to stay in the bathroom while he hid the camera to test if Christian would be able to see it. "Good." 

"Are you sure it's recording?" Harry asks. He looks at his watch, Chris would be there in just a few minutes. 

"Yeah, we have two and a half hours... More or less," Louis sighs, kicking his feet out. 

Harry looks at Louis and frowns. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Harry's asked about a million times, but he has to be sure. He's not going to make Louis do this. He knows how much Louis can't stand Christian, but Louis is more the type that when he doesn't like someone he just ignores them, doesn't involve them in his life at all. Harry was more the type to take action. So he had to be one hundred precent sure Louis was okay with what was about to happen. 

"Yeah," Louis doesn't look at Harry. He just stares at the floor. Waiting for there to be a knock at their door. As much as he wants this to happen… He just wants it to be over already.   

Harry and Louis had had a discussion about who would be fucking Christian days ago. "If you want... I can fuck 'im." 

Louis looks over at Harry with a raised brow. "I don't think so… That's exactly what the fucker wants…" Louis runs a hand through his hair. "Don't think I don't fucking see the way that prick stares at you when he thinks no one is looking… I can see how much he wants you, Haz." 

"I'm doing this to expose 'im, Louis. I want 'im to feel like the kids he teases all the time. I want 'im to know how much it hurts to be called a faggot and how much pain he's inflicted on others. I want 'im to see what its like, Lou..." Harry tells Louis.

From the numerous talks they've had about Louis' parents and the people he used to hang out with before he came here, they all seemed pretty cool about Louis being gay. He wasn't sent to this school because his parents couldn't deal with the fact that he was gay, like Harry's parent had. Louis was sent to their Boarding School because his parents would rather travel all over the world then have to settle down and participate in their sons life.

Harry doesn't think Louis knows how it feels to be unaccepted by people who are supposed to love you unconditionally. Louis' parents may be rich assholes that would rather leave Louis behind while they went out and had a blast. But they still called from time to time, they still told Louis they loved him. They still seemed like they wanted to be apart of Louis' life. The only thing Harry's parents did to let Harry know they were still alive, was pay for his tuition.  

"I know that, Harry." Louis stands up, and starts to pace. "I want all those things as well..."

 "Do you? Cause right now, you're acting as if you're about to lose me." Harry hisses. 

Louis shakes his head. He wants everything Harry had said. He just really doesn't want to do this with Christian. He can't even stand to be in the same classroom as the boy… Let alone want to fuck him.

Harry gets up and reaches for Louis, putting a stop to his pacing. He makes a decision... 

"I… I-I love you," Harry whispers in a low voice as he stares at Louis.   

Louis smiles sweetly and pulls Harry to him. "I do too... I'm irresistible." 

Harry swats Louis on the arm, before wrapping his arms around Louis' waist and pulling him in till their fronts are completely align. "Not funny… I… I don't want this to be a huge deal or either of us to freak out. We both know we want each other… But we're young and we know that sex is completely separate… This is just a simple statement letting you know that I care about you the most… I…" Harry leans his forehead against Louis'. "I've never loved anyone before…" The volume of Harry's voice is low, soft enough so it's just for them. "I just want you to know you come before everyone else and-"

 Louis laughs and cuts Harry off with his mouth. The kiss is short but filled with promise. "I love you too, Harry." Louis says simply. He feels exactly the same as Harry. He doesn't feel any pressure. He doesn't feel a nervous wreck, having just told Harry that. Louis has never wanted to be around a person as much as he wants to be around Harry. Louis never gets tired of him. And that's a big deal to Louis. He gets bored very easily. But the simple fact that Louis gets anxious after being away from Harry for an hour is enough to tell him he loves Harry.

They're so young, they both know it's ridiculous to promise themselves wholly to the other at their age. But just because they aren't monogamous, doesn't mean they don't love each other. Sex and love are two completely different things. Just because they occasionally fuck around with other boys doesn't mean they don't want each other most. The number of other guys they have been sleeping with has gone done immensely anyway. "I just don't want anything bad happening, ya know." Louis says, bringing them back to the matter at hand. 

Harry nods and kisses Louis' temple. "We'll be okay, babe." 

Just then, they hear a knock on the door of their dorm room. They smirk at each other.   

"And... Action." Harry says, laughing as he walks out of their bedroom and towards the main door to their dorm.


End file.
